Harry Potter Renvoyé Première année
by Tom Gottu
Summary: Le premier cours de vol du jeune Harry Potter ne s'est pas passé comme prévu... Défié, il se décide à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Mais les règles sont strictes est du jour au lendemain, Harry se retrouve renvoyé de Poudlard. Fort heureusement, Albus Dumbledore lui accorde de rester aide garde-chasse, aux côtés de Rubeus Hagrid, désormais son nouveau père...
1. Coixpitre 1 : Aventure en forêt

Tom Gottu

**HARRY POTTER**

**RENVOYÉ**

_Cette histoire est une fanfiction tirée de l'oeuvre Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers de J. K. Rowling. Elle n'a aucun but lucratif et n'est liée en aucun point à l'autrice ou à la société de production Warner Bros._

_Malgré cela, dans la mesure du possible concernant le cadre légal des fanfictions, j'aimerais dédicacer celle-ci aux animateurs du podcast Fréquence 9 3/4, Jérémy et Marina, qui font un travail d'exception._

_Merci à eux._

**CHOIXPITRE 1 :**

**Aventure en forêt**

Lorsque Harry se leva, ce jeudi matin, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qui l'attendrait l'après-midi. Son ami, Ronald – Ron – Weasley , lui répétait sans cesse que Drago Malefoy, comme son père, n'était seulement qu'un « gros » hypocrite mais Harry s'imaginait le pire. Que se passerait-il si, une fois devant son balai, il se positionnait à l'envers, aux yeux de tous ? C'était tellement absurde, et pourtant… Finalement, il se calma un peu quand Ron se risqua à poser l'hypothèse que, si Malefoy était réellement aussi bon au quidditch qu'il le prétendait, il l'aurait déjà prouvé. Après tout, Lucius Malefoy (le père de Drago) avait suffisamment de pouvoir pour obliger le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, à laisser Malefoy fils faire ce qu'il désirait c'était du moins ce que vantait le jeune Drago. Dans ces conditions, comment expliquer que Drago ne s'était pas encore pavané dans la grande salle, du haut de ses dix mètres, chevauchant le Nimbus 2000, le balai de course sorti peu de temps auparavant ? L'idée pouvait sembler grossière, mais elle suffit à faire tomber l'angoisse qu'éprouvait Harry à ce moment de la journée. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils descendent et qu'Hermione se joigne à eux…

À peine arrivée, la jeune fille commençait déjà son monologue.

– C'est affreux, je ne suis pas prête ! Je connais seulement un huitième des sept-cents fautes de quidditch ! Je ne réussirai jamais mon examen…

Les garçons se regardèrent. Évidemment, aucun des deux ne connaissait les sept-cents fautes du quidditch… mais ils n'en connaissaient pas même un huitième ! Ron devait en connaître au plus une vingtaine, quant à Harry, il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elles étaient similaires à celles des sports moldus. Malgré cela, Ron décida de taquiner Hermione.

– D'après mon père, affirma-t-il, la professeure est extrêmement sévère. Elle renvoie dès l'premier cours ceux qui n'savent pas attraper l'vif d'or sur le terrain en moins d'une minute…

Hermione le regarda, mi-douteuse, mi-affolée.

– Mais c'est impossible, rétorqua-t-elle. – Seuls les plus grands attrapeurs ont accompli cet exploit !

– J'dis juste c'que j'ai entendu, ajouta Ron, avant de détourner la tête.

C'en était trop pour Hermione. Elle se leva d'un bond et s'enfuit en courant.

– Elle va où ? demanda le rouquin.

– Sûrement réviser un peu, répliqua Harry, mais, en vérité, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Ils avaient tous leurs problèmes.

C'est alors que Neville Londubat débarqua. Il s'assit en face de Ron, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait l'air encore moins serein que lui. Neville commença, comme à son habitude, à exposer ses problèmes.

– Je suis jamais monté sur un balai… ma grand-mère a jamais voulu.

Harry fit semblant d'être étonné, mais il savait en réalité que c'était la plus sage décision. Cependant, il se garda bien de le lui dire. La suite du petit-déjeuner se déroula sans un mot, mais Hermione refit surface peu avant la fin. Elle commença à énoncer quelques conseils – lus dans le livre intitulé _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ – qu'elle s'était avisée de retenir pour avoir le plus de chance de ne pas finir aplatie comme une crêpe, tombée d'un balai situé à vingt mètres du sol. Au début, Harry reconnut que les informations d'Hermione étaient utiles, mais il changea bien vite d'avis. En effet, Hermione avait la fâcheuse tendance d'associer à chacun de ses conseils un accident possible, le plus souvent avec le joueur finissant mort ou démembré. Ainsi, au lieu de réconforter Harry, elle attisait son stress.

Heureusement, le courrier ne tarda pas et, même si Harry lui-même ne reçut rien ce jour-là, l'arrivée des paquets destinés aux autres provoqua la fin de la liste interminable des conseils d'Hermione, qui voyait que plus personne ne l'écoutait. Malefoy, assis à la table des serpentards, brandissait fièrement son colis – des bonbons –, ce qui lui valut un regard dédaigneux de la part du professeur McGonagall, positionnée près de la table des professeurs. Neville, lui, reçut un objet bizarre. C'était une sphère transparente avec de la fumée blanche à l'intérieur. Après ses explications plus ou moins claires, qui affirmait que ce « Rapeltout » permettait de savoir si l'on avait oublié quelque chose, la fumée à l'intérieur tourna rouge. Tandis que le garçon se questionnait sur ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier, Malefoy s'approcha discrètement et arracha l'objet de la main de Neville. Harry et Ron se levèrent d'un bond et Ron s'apprêtait déjà à sortir sa baguette, lorsque le professeur McGonagall intervint.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

– C'est Malefoy qui m'a pris mon Rapeltout, gémit Neville.

Malefoy murmura un « C'était simplement pour jeter un coup d'œil » puis, après avoir lâché la boule sur la table, s'éloigna avec ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle.

Ce fut à trois heures et demi que les gryffondors se rendirent au terrain de quidditch. Après être passés devant l'infirmerie et sous la grande horloge du château, ils traversèrent la cour arrière, au centre de laquelle était disposée une magnifique fontaine, et arrivèrent dans les plaines via le grand pont en bois. Quand ils arrivèrent au terrain, la traversée des collines les avaient exténués. Harry espérait donc que la professeure leur épargnerait l'échauffement tant redouté qui ouvrait, en général, tous les cours de sport.

Les serpentards étant déjà sur le terrain. Ainsi, une fois les gryffondors arrivés, les élèves n'attendaient plus que Mme Bibine, leur professeure. Neville ne s'était pas séparé de son Rapeltout, et Harry se demanda comment voulait-il le garder une fois en l'air. Peut-être comptait-il tenir son manche avec une seule main ? Ce n'était pas très prudent, surtout si l'on prenait en compte les mises en garde des deux jumeaux Fred et George, qui affirmaient que les balais d'entraînement n'étaient pas vraiment stables… Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Mme Bibine. Elle avait des cheveux gris, coupés courts et des yeux jaunes au regard perçant. Les apparences ne s'avérèrent par ailleurs vraies. Mme Bibine était en effet stricte et, avant même d'avoir salué ses élèves, elle les réprimandait déjà, critiquant leur inactivité. Les élèves retrouvèrent rapidement leurs esprits et se mirent à ordonner « Debout », chacun à son balai respectif. C'était ce que la professeure leur avait imposé de faire, et aucun élève n'était en mesure – ni ne voulait – se plaindre de quoi que ce soit.

Ce fut ensuite que tout commença à déraper. Neville, ne contrôlant pas son balai, s'éleva à quelques mètres dans les airs avant de faire une chute douloureuse, qui lui valut d'être emmené par Mme Bibine en direction de l'infirmerie. Les autres élèves avaient explicitement reçu l'ordre de ne pas toucher aux balais sans sa présence, mais, bien-sûr, Malefoy ne l'écouta pas. Il récupéra le Rapeltout, tombé au cours de la chute, et commença à se moquer du pauvre Neville. C'en était trop pour Harry. Sentant la colère monter, il ordonna à Malefoy de lui rendre le Rapeltout. Malgré son timbre de voix étonnamment sévère – dont Harry lui-même s'étonna –, il ne suffit pas à convaincre Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier prit son envol et, bien décidé à ridiculiser son adversaire, le défia de le rejoindre. C'est d'ailleurs ce que fit Harry qui, malgré le stress accumulé depuis le matin, sentait cette fois que la colère prenait le dessus. Ignorant les appels au calme d'Hermione, il enjamba le balai… et décolla. Une fois au niveau de Malefoy, il comprit qu'il venait de trouver ce dans quoi il était sûr d'être bon : le quidditch. Il sentait le balai vibrer, mais celles-ci n'étaient pas dues à un manque de stabilité. Harry avait en fait l'impression que le balai _vivait_. Suffisamment confiant, il se pencha et, avant même que Malefoy ne puisse prononcer un mot, le força à se décaler pour ne pas lui servir de cible car, lancé à la vitesse d'un javelot, il s'apprêtait à heurter Drago. Après un virage serré – qui lui valut les cris d'admiration de tous les gryffondors –, il se pencha à nouveau, mettant tout son poids sur l'avant du balai, qui se baissa de quelques millimètres avant de prendre une accélération inouïe – du moins pour un balai fourni pas l'école.

Ajustant sa position après un nouveau virage, Harry lança :

– Alors, Malefoy ! Crabbe et Goyle ne sont plus là pour te sauver la mise ?

Drago, qui semblait de plus en plus énervé, joua sa carte chance. Il lança le Rapeltout haut dans les airs et somma Harry de le rattraper. Ce-dernier n'hésita pas une seconde. Il fit demi-tour et s'engagea à toute vitesse dans une course contre le Rapeltout. La petite boule était à vingt mètres de lui lorsqu'elle commença à retomber. Harry angla immédiatement son balai. Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire attention, car il prévoyait d'attraper le Rapeltout juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. En fait, c'était sa seule chance de sauver l'objet il accéléra. Harry voyait très bien le Rapeltout se rapprocher de lui… mais aussi du sol ! Il tendit la main et se pencha encore sur son balai. À partir de maintenant, chaque faux mouvement pouvait lui briser la nuque. Cependant, ce qui l'inquiétait réellement était d'attraper l'objet volant identifié. Lentement, Harry s'approcha de la sphère… Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres… Enfin, juste avant que le Rapeltout ne se brise contre le sol, sa main se referma sur l'objet. Il remonta ensuite à une hauteur de sécurité avant de freiner et de se poser, tout doucement, sur la pelouse. Il avait réussi. Les gryffondors se ruèrent vers lui pour le féliciter. Tout allait pour le mieux…

– HARRY POTTER ! Jamais, depuis que je suis à Poudlard…

Harry sentit ses jambes défaillir. Il se tourna lentement, suivi des autres. McGonagall arrivait à grands pas. Elle semblait furieuse, mais surtout choquée. Ron se précipita à sa défense, soutenant que Malefoy était le vrai fautif, mais la professeure ne voulait rien entendre. Elle ordonna à Harry de la suivre, puis tourna les talons. Le garçon se mit en marche, jetant un dernier coup d'œil en arrière. Il aperçut alors Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, qui arboraient tous trois un sourire triomphant.

Harry suivait McGonagall sans rien dire. Il aurait bien voulu se défendre, mais sa voix l'avait délaissé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se demanda ce qu'il allait devenir. Allait-il être renvoyé chez les Dursley ? Avait-il une chance de rester à Poudlard ? Peut-être pourrait-il vivre chez Hagrid ? Après tout, jadis avait-il été renvoyé, lui aussi… Pendant que toutes ces questions se chevauchaient dans son esprit, son corps obéissait docilement au professeur McGonagall. Ils montèrent les escaliers, traversèrent des couloirs, furent interrompus par Peeves – c'était la première fois que Harry était heureux de voir l'esprit frappeur, contrairement à la professeure, qui l'envoya balader sèchement –, et finirent leur chemin devant un grand monstre de pierre. McGonagall prononça probablement un mot de passe, « Malice Réglisse », car le monstre prit vie et se mit de côté. Derrière lui campait un magnifique escalier en colimaçon qui, au fur et à mesure que Harry et la professeure avançaient, semblait prendre de la hauteur. Ils finirent devant une grande porte en bois, qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même lorsque la femme y toqua.

Quand Harry entra derrière le professeur McGonagall, il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait dans ce bureau des objets normaux, et d'autres totalement farfelus. Ces-derniers représentaient, par ailleurs, la grande majorité de ce qui se trouvait sur les étagères. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de leur utilité, mais, pour tout dire, il s'en moquait : ils avait bien d'autres problèmes ! Il y avait également des dizaines de portraits de vieux sorciers, cloués au mur, et Harry aperçut, posé sur une armoire, le choixpeau. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était l'épée qui était posée à ses côtés. Elle étincelait comme si elle avait été forgée la veille, et de magnifiques cristaux ornaient son manche. Puis, il l'aperçut. Au centre de la pièce et debout derrière la table de travail, enveloppé dans sa magnifique robe pourpre, se tenait Albus Dumbledore. Malgré sa longue barbe et ses cheveux argentés, une aura d'assurance émanait de lui. Ses yeux, d'un bleu métallique, fixaient Harry tandis que la professeure McGonagall lui chuchotait quelque chose. Harry aperçut, derrière le directeur, un magnifique oiseau de proie aux plumes de couleur rouge et or. Lorsque McGonagall sembla finir son explication, Dumbledore la congédia. Le directeur fixa encore un long moment Harry, avant de finalement s'asseoir.

– Prends place, je t'en prie.

À ces mots, Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et, devant l'émerveillement de Harry, fit apparaître une chaise.

– Je dois t'avouer, Harry, que tu me mets dans une situation des plus inconfortables.

La voix de Dumbledore était grave, sévère mais aussi emplie d'une sympathie étonnante. Harry se demandait bien en quoi renvoyer un élève était si difficile, mais il préféra se taire.

– Tu comprendras que je n'ai d'autre choix que d'écrire à ta tante. Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui était extrêmement imprudent, et tu as de la chance d'être encore en un seul morceau. Je ne peux risquer ta vie, et en tant que directeur, une décision s'impose.

Harry écoutait toujours, les yeux baissés. Il savait ce qui allait suivre. Il allait devoir faire ses valises, puis il allait prendre le train pour Londres, et il allait finir ridicule chez les Dursley. À moins que…

– Professeur… demanda-t-il. – Serait-il possible que… je reste à Poudlard ? Je pourrais aider Hagrid, par exemple ?

Dumbledore fixait toujours Harry, et il ne laissait entrevoir aucune émotion sur son visage. Harry, au fond de lui, ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était le meilleur : rejoindre les Dursley ou bien rester ici et subir les moqueries de Drago tout en voyant ses amis grandir et apprendre à être de grands sorciers ? Mais il avait vaguement l'impression que Poudlard restait le choix le moins mauvais…

Au bout d'un moment, le directeur brisa le silence.

– Hagrid est un semi-géant. À treize ans, il était plus fort que n'importe quel humain. Ça lui donnait un avantage décisif dans le domaine de la magizoologie.

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il allait être renvoyé de Poudlard, et ne pourrait même pas rester aider Hagrid ?

– Mais je pourrais apprendre, rétorqua-t-il, tous les magizoologistes ne sont pas des géants, non ?

Dumbledore réfléchit un instant puis soupira.

– Il va falloir demander à Hagrid. S'il t'accepte comme assistant, et comme apprenti, tu peux rester.

Harry souffla un merci, puis tenta une dernière fois de sauver la mise.

– Et Malefoy ? C'est lui qui a commencé, après-tout…

– Les témoins seront questionnés, et le professeur Rogue, en tant que professeur de potions, connaît très bien la matière. S'il a en effet pris son envol, il sera, lui aussi, renvoyé. Ah, et Harry… prends ça. – Dumbledore donna un petit livre à Harry, intitulé _Les Animaux Fantastiques, Vie et Habitat, version spéciale_, écrit par Nobert Dragonneau, l'auteur d'un des livres de cours de Harry. – C'est une version approfondie, que m'a offerte Dragonneau. Tu en auras sûrement besoin… Tu pourras probablement emménager chez Hagrid et dans quelques jours, le ministre viendra briser ta baguette. Sois-en au courant. Tu peux y aller, maintenant.

Harry ouvrit la porte et sortit, la tête basse, en passant devant le professeur McGonagall. Il n'avait pas tenu deux semaines. Maintenant qu'il avait été viré, plus rien ne l'intéressait. C'était fini, il allait vivre une vie ennuyeuse, en tant qu'aide garde-chasse de Poudlard. En fait, jamais il ne s'était autant trompé de toute sa vie.

Harry profita de la fin d'après-midi pour empaqueter ses affaires. Ses camarades étant encore en cours, il n'était pas obligé de subir leurs remarques désobligeantes… surtout les « Je t'avais prévenu ! » d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il eut fini de ranger toutes ses affaires, il sortit de la salle commune de Gryffondor et, bien que difficilement, au vu de la taille de ses bagages, il descendit les marches et traversa les couloirs. Ils s'apprêtait à sortir par la grande porte pour rejoindre Hagrid dans sa cabane, quand quelqu'un l'apostropha en criant.

– POTTER !

Harry se retourna. Face à lui, se tenait, droit comme un i et drapé dans sa longue cape noire, le professeur Rogue. Harry aurait préféré se trouver, à ce moment-là, partout, sauf ici. Il ne voulait pas subir les moqueries des serpentards, mais pas non plus celles de leur directeur de maison.

– Vous avez été renvoyé, à ce que je vois, dit le sombre professeur, un sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

– Vous êtes merveilleusement perspicace, à ce que je vois, rétorqua Harry. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus élève, il pouvait se moquer à joie de Rogue, sans que celui-ci ne puisse entreprendre quoi que ce soit envers lui. – Mais vous savez, Malefoy aussi va être renvoyé…

– Dois-je vous rappeler, Potter, que je suis le professeur des potions ? Il n'appartient qu'à moi de choisir du sort de Drago…

À ces mots, le professeur tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Rogue oserait-il mentir à Dumbledore dans l'unique but de sauver Drago Malefoy ? Mais alors, la sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit, et Harry dut se dépêcher pour éviter la foule. Il sortit en quatrième vitesse et descendit la pente en courant, tirant sa valise derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la cabane de Hagrid, il vit la porte entrouverte. À l'intérieur, quatre personnes discutaient. Il reconnut les voix de Dumbledore et de Hagrid, mais deux autres personnes, inconnues de Harry, étaient aussi présentes. Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry s'arrêta devant la porte et décida d'attendre. Alors, il entendit la voix de Ron qui l'appelait. Il descendait rapidement sur le chemin de pierre et, au grand désarroi de Harry, Hermione le talonnait. Harry tenta tout d'abord de s'échapper. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter, même avec Ron. Mais, ne voyant aucune issue, il décida d'affronter la vérité en face. Dignement.

– On a croisé Rogue dans les couloirs… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Ron en arrivant au chevet de Harry.

– J'ai été renvoyé…

– Je t'avais prévenue, commença Hermione, mais elle ne put finir sa phrase.

– TAIS-TOI ! hurlèrent Ron et Harry, en cœur.

Malheureusement, Hermione ne fut pas la seule à entendre ce cri… Hagrid sortit en effet la tête. Lorsqu'il vit Harry, il se figea. Il semblait à la fois heureux de savoir que quelqu'un allait partager ses journées à compter de ce jour, mais surtout triste pour Harry. Dumbledore apparut également dans l'ouverture et brisa le silence.

– Entre, Harry. Le ministre t'attend.

Ron et Hermione, n'ayant plus rien à faire ici, décidèrent de remonter. Quand Harry entra dans la cabane de Hagrid, il revit tous les grands meubles du géant, et aperçut deux hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le premier avait la cinquantaine, les cheveux gris et était habillé avec un veston marron foncé. Le deuxième homme semblait bien plus antipathique. Il était grand, la quarantaine, les cheveux blonds descendant sur les épaules et était vêtu d'une longue veste noire. Lorsqu'il aperçut Harry, il esquissa un sourire plein de mépris.

Dumbledore s'occupa des présentations. L'homme aux cheveux gris n'était autre que Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, tandis que le blond était le président du conseil d'administration de l'école au Ministère… Lucius Malefoy, le père de Dargo Malefoy. Quand le directeur se tut, Fudge prit la parole.

– Je suis désolé, Potter, mais, après étude de votre cas, une seule possibilité s'offre à nous… Je suis dans le devoir de vous demander votre baguette afin de la casser en deux… Garrick Ollivander sera prévenu de l'affaire.

Harry, bien qu'à contrecœur, sortit sa baguette en bois de houx et la tendit au ministre. Ce dernier la brisa net, puis donna les morceaux à Dumbledore. C'est alors que Malefoy père s'exprima, de son ton naturellement dédaigneux.

– Deux semaines… Et le jeune Harry Potter quitte l'éducation… Quel dommage !

– Ne vous en faites pas, répliqua sèchement Harry, je n'aurai pas été le seul. Le jeune Drago Malefoy quittera aussi l'éducation. Quelle perte !

Lucius fusilla Harry du regard, mais tenta de rester neutre. Et il y arrivait tant bien que mal.

– Ne soyez pas si égoïste, Potter… Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes renvoyé que tous les autres élèves de Poudlard le doivent être aussi !

– Pas tous, continua Harry, seulement ceux qui ont volé sur un balai sans autorisation.

Le débat fut clôturé par l'intervention du directeur de Poudlard. Il salua Hagrid et Harry, puis invita Lucius Malefoy et Cornelius Fudge à le suivre à l'extérieur.

Ce soir-là, malgré tout le réconfort que les aimables paroles de Hagrid avaient pu lui apporter, Harry ne put pas dormir. Il commençait à se demander s'il était vraiment dans la réalité, ou bien était-ce un magnifique rêve qui se transformait lentement en un affreux cauchemar ?

Au fur et à mesure que les semaines s'écoulaient, Harry avait appris à aimer sa nouvelle vie. S'occuper des animaux était une activité complexe, mais jamais monotone, et Hagrid semblait lui transmettre son amour de la nature. Malgré le fait que certaines ''bestioles'' le faisaient encore frémir, il fut forcé de reconnaître que les animaux étaient loin d'être bêtes et, s'il y donnait du sien, il parvenait même à lier une certaine amitié avec eux. Ainsi, lorsqu'il apprit que Drago n'avait pas été renvoyé, il entra dans une colère inimaginable, mais fut vite calmé par ses nouveaux amis. Bien que jeune, il avait été autorisé à suivre Hagrid dans la Forêt Interdite – il était le seul élève autorisé, ce qu'il n'hésitait pas à rappeler à Malefoy, – et ce qu'il y voyait l'émerveillait. Lentement, il apprenait à connaître les animaux, et bien que certains étaient bien plus abordables que d'autres, il savait qu'au bout de quelques mois d'apprentissage et d'entraînement, il pourrait communiquer – bien qu'avec un langage relativement basique – avec la grande majorité des animaux de la plaine. Lors de la troisième visite en forêt, il découvrit même Aragog, l'acromentule d'Hagrid – il savait déjà qu'Hagrid possédait un gigantesque chien à trois têtes, dénommé Touffu, mais le géant ne lui avait jamais précisé son ''utilité'', ni le lieu où il était enfermé, – et bien que cet événement l'avait légèrement secoué, il y repensait désormais avec plus d'amusement que de peur. De plus, chaque soir, Ron descendait lui rendre visite et ils échangeaient leurs aventures de la journée. Étant donné que Harry n'était plus élève, il avait également eu le droit de s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, aux côtés d'Hagrid – même si souvent, il restait manger à la table des gryffondors, avec Ron. – Enfin, son rapport avec les professeurs avait également changé. Bien qu'il était obligé de les respecter à cause de la différence d'âge – respect dont il se passait volontiers lorsqu'il s'agissait de Rogue –, il ne devait plus leur obéir au doigt et à l'œil et, surtout, il n'était pas obligé de respecter le même règlement intérieur que les élèves du château. Et même s'il n'avait pas le droit d'ajouter et de retirer des points aux maisons, il s'arrangeait toujours pour que les agissements irrespectueux de Drago soient connus des professeurs… qui s'occupaient ensuite de retirer les points nécessaires à Serpentard. Mais ce qu'il appréciait le plus, c'était que malgré sont impossibilité de faire du quidditch en cours, les jumeaux Weasley, qui étaient batteurs dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, avaient décidé, en voyant son talent, de lui donner des cours en secret. Pour cela, Harry leur était éternellement reconnaissant, et il n'hésitait pas à leur sauver la mise lorsqu'une de leurs actions non réglementaires tournait au vinaigre. Décidément, sa vie était bien plus amusante et mouvementée que prévue, et même s'il gardait un certain regret vis-à-vis des deux premières semaines de cours qu'il avait vécues, il y pensait de moins en moins.

Deux mois après le début des cours, Harry avait développé un certain flair qui lui indiquait si la journée s'annonçait bien ou mal… et même s'il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, il avait appris à toujours se fier à son instinct. Surtout lorsqu'il était avec les animaux. Après tout, le meilleur moyen de communiquer avec des êtres vivants majoritairement gouvernés par l'instinct n'était-il pas d'être soi-même gouverné par l'instinct ?

Le matin de Halloween, Harry avait justement le pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait souvent songé à en parler à Dumbledore, mais il ne voulait pas le déranger pour rien – bien que le directeur en personne lui avait précisé qu'il ne devait pas hésiter s'il voulait lui parler. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il se rendit, ce même jour, avec Hagrid dans la forêt, ils y trouvèrent une mare d'un liquide argenté, avec une texture plutôt visqueuse. Harry n'avait encore jamais vu ce genre de chose, mais il savait qu'il était loin de connaître tous les secrets de la forêt. Ce qui le troublait d'autant plus, c'était le comportement qu'Hagrid adopta suite à cette découverte. Il semblait savoir ce que c'était, et même s'il n'avait pas encore éclairé Harry sur le sujet, ce dernier pouvait nettement percevoir qu'il s'agissait là de quelque chose d'anormal – voir que cela présageait quelque chose de mauvais, de très mauvais… Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Harry resta avec Crockdur dans la maison de Hagrid – dont il était devenu, à force, un habitué –, tandis qu'Hagrid se rendait chez Dumbledore pour lui parler de l'incident de la matinée.

L'après-midi, Harry se vit enfin trouver l'occasion de demander à Hagrid ce qui le tracassait depuis leur excursion. Bien que prudent, le géant lui répondit.

– C'est du sang d'licorne, affirma-t-il. – Quelqu'un chasse des licornes, dans la forêt.

– Quelqu'un ?

Hagrid se frappa le front. Il en avait déjà trop dit. Il réfléchit un instant, puis, voyant qu'il était de toute façon trop tard, il continua ses explications.

– Les Licornes sont les créatures les plus parfaites d'notre planète, Harry. Aucune autre créature n'peut les chasser… Faut pour ça qu'il ait un immense pouvoir… Immense et sombre.

Harry pensa immédiatement à Lord Voldemort. Même s'il n'était plus élève à Poudlard, il réfléchissait souvent à ce que le mage noir pourrait faire, et où pourrait-il se cacher – bien qu'il ne savait pas le moins du monde ce qu'il allait faire une fois face à lui.

– Tu penses que Voldemort est dans la forêt ? questionna à nouveau Harry.

Hagrid frémit à l'écoute du nom, mais déclara tout de même.

– J'sais pas. J'pense que Dumbledore s'rait au courant. En tous cas, s'il s'nourrit de sang d'licorne, c'est qu'il est entre la vie et la mort…

Quand Harry avait emménagé chez Hagrid, une des premières choses qui l'avaient étonné, c'était la connaissance du géant. À première vue, on pourrait croire que le géant était un peu simplet et avait extrêmement peu de connaissances… Pourtant, six semaines après avoir rejoint Hagrid, il était sûr que ce dernier en savait plus sur les animaux du monde magique que Dumbledore lui-même. Après tout, il avait passé près de soixante ans à leurs côtés…

Ce fut le soir que la prédiction de Harry se réalisa. La grande salle était pleine – bien que Harry ne tarda pas à remarquer qu'Hermione n'était pas présente, – quand le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Quirinus Quirrell, entra dans la pièce en courant. Il cria « Un troll dans les cachots ! » , puis murmura quelque chose d'inaudible avant de s'évanouir aux pieds de la table des professeurs. Après quelques instants de surprise générale, le chaos se déchaîna. Harry vit Rogue sortir par une porte arrière et, profitant du brouhaha, il décida de le suivre. Il courait déjà dans le couloir depuis près de cinq minutes, quand Rogue tourna dans un étroit couloir. Harry s'apprêtait à le suivre, lorsqu'il entendit un fracas métallique derrière lui… Lentement, fermant les yeux, il se tourna. Il pensa une dernière fois, réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire comme dernière volonté à la gigantesque créature qui se tenait derrière lui… Puis ouvrit les yeux, regardant haut vers le plafond. Personne. Il baissa sa tête vers le sol et… c'était Ron. Il s'était pris les pieds dans une armure, et avait tout renversé. Soulagé Harry l'aida rapidement à se relever, puis l'interrogea.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?

– Percy nous ram'nait à la salle commune, commença Ron, essoufflé, – et j't'ai vu dans un couloir. Comme t'étais seul, j'me suis dit qu't'avais p't-être besoin d'aide, alors…

– Je te remercie, répondit Harry, mais…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car un cri suraigu l'interrompit. Le cri provenait des toilettes des filles, devant lesquelles Harry et Ron se tenaient. Il n'avaient pas remarqué que la porte, entrouverte, abritait une gigantesque ombre… et Hermione ! Sans réfléchir, Harry se précipita à l'intérieur, Ron sur les talons. À l'intérieur, un troll des montagnes à la peau grise, de quatre mètres de haut, s'apprêtait à aplatir la fille avec un tronc. Elle était bloquée entre la bête et le mur, et n'avait aucune échappatoire possible. Harry empoigna un robinet, l'arracha du mur, et le lança sur le troll. Mais celui-ci ne le sentit même pas. Il brandit le tronc qui lui servait de massue, et… C'est ce moment que choisit Ron pour intervenir. Il sortit sa baguette, s'écria « _Wingardium Leviosa ! _» et, devant l'émerveillement de Harry, la massue s'arrêta dans les airs… avant de retomber directement sur la tête du troll, qui perdit connaissance et s'effondra, écrasant presque Harry.

À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit en claquant. Derrière elle se tenaient les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Quirrell. McGonagall semblait à la fois choquée, à la fois soulagée. Harry, lui, serra les dents. Il lui en voulait toujours de l'avoir fait renvoyer, et même s'il ne la détestait pas plus que Rogue, il profitait de chaque occasion pour lui donner tort.

– Comment avez-vous pu… Moins vingt points à Gryffondor, souffla-t-elle.

– Je ne suis pas de Gryffondor, professeur, répliqua Harry.

– Je le sais bien, Potter, mais ce n'est pas le cas de miss Granger et de monsieur Weasley.

Harry réfléchit un instant, puis continua :

– Vous allez enlever des points à Ron et à Hermione pour m'avoir sauvé la vie ? C'était moi, qui voulais combattre le troll. Tout est de ma faute, eux ne m'ont juste sauvé la vie !

Harry vit du coin de l'œil Hermione lui adressant un sourire timide. Il savait que dans ces conditions, McGonagall ne pouvait rien, ni contre lui, ni contre Gryffondor. Et même s'il n'appartenait plus à la maison Gryffondor, Harry faisait tout pour qu'elle gagne la coupe en fin d'année – même au risque de satisfaire Minerva McGonagall, directrice de la maison. McGonagall soupira, puis clôtura le débat.

– Plus dix points à Gryffondor pour votre chance… et votre courage.

Suite à cela, les professeurs quittèrent les lieux. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient le long du couloir, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer quelque chose de très intriguant : le professeur de potions, Severus Rogue, boitait…

Les semaines passèrent et, avec du recul, Harry voyait en leur incident un heureux événement. Hermione, Ron et Harry se rapprochèrent beaucoup, et bien que la jeune fille soit restée pleine de ressources et prête à toujours les déballer, Harry découvrit qu'elle était également extrêmement bien organisée – même si l'un ne va pas souvent sans l'autre, – et qu'elle savait dans quels livres de la bibliothèque trouver quelles informations. Ainsi, elle dépanna plusieurs fois le garçon quand ce-dernier se trouvait dans une impasse face à certains animaux – ou bien face à autre chose… Il était, en effet, extrêmement curieux, et n'avait pas lâché Rogue des yeux durant toute la fin du premier trimestre. Cependant, ce qui avait le plus touché Harry, c'était la proposition qu'il avait reçue de la part d'Hermione. Elle était, naturellement, extrêmement douée dans toutes les matières, et avait décidée d'enseigner à Harry les éléments de base, que ce soit en Sortilèges, Métamorphoses ou dans toutes les autres matières (Hermione ne considérait pas du tout ces cours donnés comme du temps perdu, car ils lui permettaient de revoir un nouvelle fois chaque cours). Ainsi, lors de ces cours improvisés – qui avaient lieu lundi, mercredi et vendredi soir, en plus des cours de vol donnés par Fred et George le samedi après-midi, lors desquels Harry s'avérait d'un talent exceptionnel, – Hermione ressassait tout le cours à l'attention du garçon, qui s'entraînait avec la baguette de Ron. Malgré tout, et au grand désarroi de Harry, qui se pensait – à tort – responsable, le match de quidditch des gryffondors face aux serpentards avait été perdu. Le jeune garçon avait bien essayé de convaincre Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe, de se déguiser, mais ce-dernier trop honnête, avait refusé. Si la supercherie était découverte, ajoutait-il, il serait immédiatement et sans conditions renvoyé de l'équipe, tandis que Harry serait probablement définitivement expulsé de l'école.

Petit à petit, Harry découvrait de nouvelles informations de plus en plus intéressantes en compagnie du garde-chasse. Ainsi, à force de lui poser des questions, il avait appris – bien que ce-dernier lui eut révélé involontairement –, que Touffu avait été prêté à Dumbledore et à un certain Nicolas Flamel. À partir de ce moment, Harry s'était occupé de relier tous les points il était désormais presque sûr que Touffu servait à protéger le minuscule objet qu'Hagrid avait récupéré, en début d'année, à Gringotts. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver où se trouvait Touffu, mais il se doutait bien que l'interdiction faite par Dumbledore d'accéder au couloir du troisième étage, qui valait également pour Harry, n'était pas inutile.

Lorsque les vacances commencèrent, Hermione rentra chez elle, mais laissa à Harry et Ron toute une liste de livres susceptibles d'apporter des réponses aux questions que Harry leur avait partagées. En effet, il n'hésitait pas à leur dire tout ce qu'il apprenait de son côté, et Ron, accompagné de la jeune fille (quoique l'ordre exact serait plutôt Hermione accompagnée de Ron), s'occupait d'analyser le comportement de Rogue quand Harry ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même, c'est-à-dire en cours.

Le matin de Noël, Harry se leva dans une douce odeur de… brûlé. Hagrid ne savait pas vraiment faire à manger, et Harry s'en occupait souvent. Il y avait été habitué, chez les Dursley, et c'était bien la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour remercier Hagrid de l'avoir adopté. Maintenant, il le considérait réellement comme une sorte d'oncle – de telle sorte qu'à la moindre insulte de la part de Malefoy en direction de Hagrid, Harry se jetait sur lui, à la manière d'un prédateur, activité dans laquelle Harry s'était tellement spécialisé qu'aucune de ses proies n'avait le temps de dégainer sa baguette pour se défendre, supprimant ainsi tout avantage que cette dernière pouvait lui procurer, – et malgré les habitudes un peu spéciales du géant – comme manger des côtes sanguines à la manière d'un ogre, se retrouvant à la fin du repas avec une tête d'assassin cannibale, – Harry savait qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Seulement, ce matin-là, Hagrid avait sûrement voulu faire une surprise à Harry, et avait littéralement brûlé les biscuits. Ainsi, lorsque le garçon entra dans la pièce principale – la maison de Hagrid était, en effet, constituée d'une grande pièce et d'une chambre secondaire, plus petite, dans laquelle Harry avait élu domicile –, il vit un coin de la cabane tout en feu, et Hagrid qui tentait tant bien que mal de le maîtriser avec une couverture humide et – il était effectivement le seul à faire cela, – avec une gigantesque tranche de viande. Crockdur, le chien, s'était enfui et aboyait de l'extérieur. Harry réfléchit un instant, puis il prit un des bols qu'Hagrid utilisait pour boire – qui étaient en réalité des sceaux d'au moins trois litres, – sortit de la maison, récupéra de l'eau dans le collecteur, et rentra. Le chaos était encore plus infernal. Le feu avait pris beaucoup d'ampleur, et Harry soupira.

– Hagrid, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait !?

Hagrid montra timidement une bouteille vide… de whisky pur feu. Il avait dû penser que tout ce qui est liquide éteint le feu… Harry était habitué à ce genre de petite bêtise, mais il avait appris à plus en rire qu'autre chose. De toute façon, avec Hagrid, il y avait une règle d'or : « Tout va toujours _très_ mal, mais tout finit toujours _très_ bien. » Le cas présent ne faisait pas exception. Malgré un ou deux meubles qui finirent en cendres – ce qui n'était pas une grande perte quand il s'agissait du géant, – ils réussirent à éteindre le feu.

– J'suis désolé, dit Hagrid, tête baissée. – J'voulais préparer un gâteau pour ton réveil…

Harry esquissa un sourire.

– C'est gentil, Hagrid, mais ça ne valait pas le coup de mettre le feu à ta maison ! répondit-il.

Hagrid sourit timidement, puis se tourna vers une théière.

– Tu en veux tu thé ? Y n'a pas cramé…

Harry hocha la tête, et présenta deux tasses – une grande et une petite – au géant. Ce-dernier les remplit, puis reposa la théière. Ils s'assirent à la table, et burent lentement leur thé en papotant de tout et n'importe quoi. En vérité, le fait qu'il n'y ait rien à manger ne les dérangeait pas, étant donné qu'ils allaient, de toute façon, devoir se rendre à la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner de Noël. Et bien qu'il leur arrivait, parfois, de ne pas manger avec les autres, mais bien juste à deux, le jour de Noël – ainsi que tous les autres jours spéciaux lors desquels un bon repas s'annonçait, comme par exemple à Halloween, – n'en faisait pas partie.

Quand Harry ouvrit la porte de la cabane, il eut l'agréable surprise de voir un tas de cadeaux devant la porte. Et, surprise grandissante, plusieurs étaient à son nom… Il entra avec les paquets. Il avait à peine donné les cadeaux destinés à Hagrid au géant qu'il commençait déjà à ouvrir les siens. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des cadeaux, alors il perdait rapidement patience. Tandis qu'Hagrid s'émerveillait devant de magnifiques livres sur les animaux fantastiques – et une invitation en Roumanie de la part de Charlie Weasley, aîné de Ron travaillant avec des dragons –, Harry découvrit des chocolats, envoyés par Ron et Hermione – lui-même leur avait envoyé quelques petites friandises, – un pull cousu à la main de la part du géant, sensé résister aux flammes des dragons – le garçon lui avait offert un outil amusant utile pour calmer certaines espèces d'animaux, – et, enfin, un paquet surprise de la part de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il l'ouvrit, et une lettre en tomba. Harry la ramassa, la déplia et la lut. L'écriture, de forme arrondie, lui était méconnue.

Harry,

Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage.

Très joyeux Noël

P.S. J'ai pris la liberté d'y ajouter autre chose…

Il ne comprenait pas. Qui donc pouvait lui offrir des cadeaux ? Lentement, il ouvrit le paquet. Dedans, une magnifique cape brillante était pliée. Lorsqu'il la prit dans ses mains, Harry sentit la douceur extrême du tissu. Il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Mais ce qui l'étonna d'autant plus, c'était l'objet qui avait été rangé avec la cape : sa baguette magique ! Il ne savait pas si les baguettes pouvaient être réparées, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être grand sage pour savoir que la sienne n'était pas sensée l'être. Il préféra ne même pas imaginer ce que le ministère ferait s'il découvrait que Harry avait à nouveau, en sa possession, une baguette magique… Quoiqu'il en soit, il rangea sa baguette dans la poche interne de sa veste, et décida de se glisser sous sa cape, histoire de voir comment elle rendait sur lui. C'est à ce moment qu'Hagrid décida de passer sa tête par la porte qui séparait les deux pièces de sa cabane.

– Harry, il est temps qu'…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, car, en voyant Harry, il se figea de stupéfaction. Harry n'avait plus de corps. En fait, une seule explication plausible se présentait au garçon : c'était une cape d'invisibilité. Il la retira et la présenta à Hagrid.

– Tu en penses quoi ? demanda-t-il.

– Qui t'a offert ça ?

– Je ne sais pas… Il y avait cette lettre avec le tout…

Harry montra la lettre à Hagrid, et il vit immédiatement que ce dernier reconnaissait l'écriture.

– Tu sais qui m'a offert tout ça ? Il y avait aussi ma baguette, réparée ! s'empressa de demander Harry.

Hagrid rendit le morceau de papier et la cape à Harry et se rapprocha de lui, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un les entende.

– C'est Dumbledore… chuchota-t-il. – Mais fais-y très attention, ces objets sont rares… Pour ta baguette, j'ai toujours cru qu'leur réparation était impossible… Même quand c'est de Dumbledore… – Puis, il reprit sa voix normale. – Viens, sinon on va être en r'tard pour le p'tit-déj'ner. Range bien ta cape.

Harry plia sa cape bien proprement, puis la cacha au fond de sa valise. Il la ferma, et suivit le géant.

Ils traversèrent la plaine, le long de l'étroit chemin en terre, puis arrivèrent au pont. Ils le passèrent rapidement, puis, ayant coupé par la cour en diagonale, pénétrèrent dans le château. Ils suivirent les couloirs, puis finirent dans la grande salle. Les autres professeurs – y compris Dumbledore – étaient déjà présents. Certains élèves l'étaient aussi, mais d'autres arrivaient encore. Hagrid et Harry n'étaient donc pas les derniers. Ils prirent place, et lorsque les derniers élèves restés pour les vacances arrivèrent – Drago Malfoy n'en faisait pas partie, et Ron était uniquement présent parce que sa famille passait des vacances avec l'un de ses frères aînés, – les assiettes se remplirent de plats délicieux. Il y avait de la dinde rôtie, des saucisses grillées avec une hétérogénéité inimaginable de sauces, du foie gras avec des toasts, et enfin, comme dessert, du pudding, des bûches glacées, et de la crème de châtaignes… Harry ne s'était jamais autant régalé. De plus, il régnait à la table – commune aux élèves et aux professeurs –, une ambiance formidable, à laquelle tous participaient. Mais le garçon ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer les absents. Le professeur Rogue n'était pas présent. Pourtant, Harry en était sûr, il était encore dans le château la veille. Après mûre réflexion, il décida de ne pas y accorder trop d'importance – pour l'instant.

Lorsqu'ils finirent de manger, les assiettes et les couverts disparurent de la table. Tout le monde se leva, et chacun vaqua à ses occupations respectives. Harry sortit avec Ron. Il lui avait fait part de son inquiétude à propos du professeur Rogue, mais ne lui avait pas encore parlé de ses cadeaux de Noël. Il le tira donc dans un recoin d'un couloir, observa les alentours, et, ne voyant rien, commença :

– Tu sais comment fonctionne la réparation des baguettes ?

– Une baguette cassée ne se répare pas, répondit Ron.

– Dumbledore m'a réparé la mienne, affirma Harry, tout en faisant attention à ce que personne ne l'entende.

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

– Et il m'a offert une cape d'invisibilité. Elle appartenait à mon père, finit-il.

Avant que Ron n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, une ombre se présenta à eux. C'était Rogue.

– Moins cinq points à Gryffondor pour agissement suspect, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Ron se retourna vers le professeur. Sa surprise avait laissé place à la colère.

– J'ai bien le droit de parler avec Harry, non !? demanda-t-il brutalement.

– Moins dix points. Manque de respect à un professeur.

– Quoi !?

– Moins quinze… continua Rogue.

Ron resta bouche bée, mais la tension était palpable.

– Moins vingt points, finit Rogue, tout sourire.

– Mais j'ai rien dit ! hurla Ron.

Harry se décida enfin à intervenir.

– Et combien de points doit-on enlever à Serpentard, commença Harry, à cause de son professeur référent, qui a agi de façon _extrêmement_ suspecte en étant absent ce matin, au petit-déjeuner de Noël ?

– Vous avez entièrement raison, Potter, – dit Rogue. Son sourire s'élargissa grandement, et Harry se demanda soudain quelle supercherie allait-il encore trouver. – Plus dix points à Serpentard.

Devant l'expression choquée des deux jeunes garçons, le professeur tourna le dos et s'en alla. Mais il n'alla pas loin, parce que Dumbledore, qui venait d'arriver, l'apostropha. Harry et Ron se regardèrent, tout sourire. Rogue avait été découvert, et ses abus de pouvoir allaient enfin prendre fin. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque le directeur s'exprima à propos d'un sujet totalement différent.

– Monsieur Weasley, veuillez nous laisser, s'il-vous-plaît. Je dois m'entretenir avec Severus et Harry en privé.

Ron s'éloigna et monta les escaliers. Harry, perdu, se demandait ce que le vieux professeur mijotait.

– Professeur Rogue, commença Dumbledore, je vous assigne votre nouveau stagiaire : Harry Potter.

C'était au tour de Harry d'écarquiller les yeux. C'était une blague ? Il allait devoir partager ses journées avec celui qu'il – et qui le – détestait le plus ?

– Mais monsieur… – commença Harry. Il était tellement surpris qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler fluidement. – Je suis déjà le stagiaire d'Hagrid… J'ai déjà des choses à faire… et en plus, j'ai été renvoyé !

Dumbledore sourit.

– Je sais, affirma-t-il. Ce qu'il t'enseigne est, par ailleurs, merveilleux… Mais insuffisant. Tu es dans un monde de sorciers, Harry, et malgré ton renvoi, je me dois de te préparer à la vie.

Ce fut au tour de Rogue, à la grande joie de Harry, de tenter de refuser.

– Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur Dumbledore – cette phrase étonna déjà bien assez Harry, – je n'ai pas besoin de stagiaire.

– Oh, Severus, vous savez comme moi que mon choix est incontestable et, surtout, d'une extrême importance pour vous deux.

Sur ces mots, Dumbledore tourna le dos, laissant Harry et le professeur Rogue debout, bouche bée, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Quand Harry raconta à Ron et à Hagrid son assignation, ces-derniers ne surent pas comment le prendre. Hagrid disait que Harry devait s'estimer chanceux, il pourrait suivre des cours et apprendre alors qu'il n'était pas sensé. Harry ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Le seul problème dans tout cela, c'était Rogue. Pourquoi Rogue ? Pourquoi pas Flitwick, Quirrell ou encore McGonagall ? Même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement McGonagall, il commençait lentement – en grande partie grâce à Hermione – à comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir toute sa vie. Après tout, Harry avait agi bêtement, il devait en subir les conséquences (cette phrase avait valu à Hermione une semaine pendant laquelle le garçon ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre mot). Quoiqu'il en soit, il préférait largement la professeure de métamorphose au professeur des potions.

– Demande à Dumbledore de changer, proposa Ron, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent l'après-midi, chez Hagrid, à boire le thé.

Hagrid secoua la tête.

– Quand Dumbledore dit que'qu'chose, y n'change pas. Et il a ses raisons. Pas étonnant quand on voit la relation entre Rogue et ton père…

Hagrid se stoppa net. Lentement, Harry se tourna vers lui.

– Quelle relation ? demanda-t-il, très intrigué.

– Oublie c'que j'viens d'dire. T'étais pas sensé l'entendre, se précipita Hagrid en se réfugiant derrière son sceau de thé.

– Hagrid ! C'est mon père ! Si tu ne veux pas parler de Nicolas Flamel, d'accord, ce sont pas nos affaires. Mais là, c'est autre chose !

Harry voyait que Hagrid se sentait de plus en plus mal, mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre balayait tout. S'il y avait un lien quelconque entre Rogue et son père, il fallait qu'il sache.

– Hagrid !

Le géant secoua vivement la tête, comme pour se convaincre de ne rien dire.

– Tu d'manderas à Dumbledore, commença-t-il. Y sait ça mieux qu'moi. Je ne dois pas m'mêler de c'qui me r'garde pas…

– Tu t'en es déjà assez mêlé. Hagrid ! continua Harry en haussant le ton.

– Non non non. Viens, Crockdur, on doit s'occuper des licornes.

Hagrid se leva, prit son arbalète et, malgré les cris de Harry, sortit avec son chien et ferma la porte. Ron, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'alors, se risqua à tenter de faire baisser la tension :

– Hagrid a des licornes ?

Harry le regarda longuement, perdu dans ses pensées, puis se leva brusquement.

– Viens, ordonna-t-il.

– Où ça ?

– À la bibliothèque.

Harry sortit en courant et, Ron sur les talons, commença à remonter le chemin de terre. Il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas trouver grand-chose à la bibliothèque, mais il devait essayer. De plus, ils étaient loin de la fin des vacances et Harry ne pouvait pas attendre. Il était vraiment indécis. Il fallait qu'il demande conseil à Hermione.

Harry et Ron entrèrent dans le château en courant, le traversèrent de part en part, puis atteignirent finalement leur but. Ils pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque, et se mirent directement à chercher. Harry ne savait pas du tout comment trouver un document ayant pour sujet son père, il essaya donc de sortir des livres concernant les années soixante-dix. D'après ce qu'il savait, ses parents – et possiblement Rogue –, étaient élèves à Poudlard à cette époque. Malheureusement, les seuls livres qui s'intéressaient à ses parents étaient les livres dont le sujet central était… Harry lui-même. De plus, ces livres étaient extrêmement peu nombreux. Harry n'apprit donc rien d'intéressant.

Lorsque Ron et Harry en eurent assez des recherches, le soleil s'était déjà couché. Harry, qui avait réfléchi à ce sujet durant toute l'après-midi, décida de ne pas déranger Hermione. Elle était en vacances, et il décida de s'en sortir seul pendant ce temps – du moins, il allait essayer. Les deux amis sortirent tard de la bibliothèque, et décidèrent qu'il était temps de se rendre à la grande salle, pour dîner.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry vit immédiatement qu'il y avait de nombreux professeurs manquants. Rogue, tout d'abord – mais Harry ne s'en étonnait désormais plus –, Quirrell – cela intrigua déjà plus Harry –, et enfin Hagrid – ce qu'il trouvait le plus étonnant, bien qu'il se doutait que c'était dû à leur dispute.

Ce ne fut que tard le soir que Harry réussit à enfin trouver le sommeil. Tous les événements de la journée l'avaient exténué, et il avait bien du mal à ne pas y penser… Sans compter le fait qu'il n'avait pas revu Hagrid.

Le lendemain matin, voyant que Hagrid n'était toujours pas revenu, Harry se décida à aller le chercher. La nuit lui avait clarifié les idées, et il savait désormais qu'il allait devoir se montrer patient pour avoir des réponses. De plus, il se disait que ses cours avec Rogue allaient lui être d'une bien plus grande aide que tout le reste. Mais la compagnie du géant lui manquait. Il commença donc par chercher au château, demandant des informations à toutes les personnes qu'il croisait, y compris les professeurs. Il avait même demandé au professeur Rogue, mais celui-ci, après l'avoir longuement et muettement dévisagé, s'en alla sans donner de réponse. Malgré ce comportement, Harry avait l'impression que Rogue avait changé. En général, il profitait de toutes les occasions pour se moquer de lui, alors pourquoi pas cette fois ? Rogue semblait se contrôler et – bien qu'il était loin d'en être sûr –, il trouvait cela extrêmement bizarre.

N'ayant rien trouvé au château – mis à part Ron, mais ce n'était pas la personne qu'il cherchait, – il décida de repartir dans la cabane, prendre tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile, et s'aventurer… dans la forêt. Ron vint avec lui à la cabane, mais, et Harry ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, décida aussi d'y rester.

– C'est pas qu'j'ai peur ou quoi que ce soit mais… Il vaut mieux que l'un d'nous reste, tu vois, au cas où Hagrid reviendrait…

– Bien sûr, conclut Harry en attrapant un carreau d'arbalète que Hagrid avait laissé ici. Tu viendras me chercher si Hagrid revient ?

– Ben… oui…

– Parfait, finit Harry. Alors adieu !

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la cabane avec le carreau – seule arme qu'il avait trouvé, mais elle équivalait à une lance pour notre héros – et ferma la porte. Il préférait ruser, mais ne comptait en réalité pas partir sans Ron. À peine arriva-t-il à la limite de la forêt, que le rouquin l'avait déjà rejoint.

– Bon, d'accord, j'viens, marmona-t-il. – Mais si j'meurs dans d'atroces souffrances, t'auras personne à qui parler.

– Tu veux dire à part Hermione et Hagrid ? demanda Harry avec un large sourire. – Et ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà été dans la forêt.

Il disait bien évidemment cela uniquement dans le but de rassurer Ron. Harry savait bien qu'il commençait à bien connaître les animaux, mais si Hagrid n'allait jamais en forêt sans son arbalète, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Il repensa immédiatement à Aragog. Harry savait que Ron avait peur des araignées, et il n'avait pas dit ce secret ni à lui, ni à Hermione. Il leur avait, bien sûr, parlé de Touffu, le chien à trois têtes, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il semblait être lié au secret de Nicolas Flamel. Aragog, lui, était juste une des dizaines de bestioles affreusement dangereuses qu'Hagrid adorait côtoyer.

Harry et Ron marchaient déjà depuis dix bonnes minutes, lorsque Ron demanda :

– Tu es sûr qu'Hagrid n'est pas au château ? Pourquoi aurait-il passé la nuit dans la forêt ?

– Ron, j'ai passé toute la matinée à le chercher dans le château, répondit Harry avec exaspération.

Les deux amis continuèrent leur recherche dans le silence et, mis à part quelques bruits de sabots lointains qui les forcèrent à se cacher, aucun incident notable ne se produisit. Lentement, ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, de plus en plus profondément. Seul Ron semblait le remarquer, étant donné qu'il tournait la tête, sans arrêt, à gauche et à droite. Harry, lui, continuait à les conduire à des endroits de plus en plus sombres de la forêt. Malgré le nombre de fois où il y avait été avec Hagrid, Harry était loin de connaître la forêt. Elle était gigantesque, et la lumière ne pénétrant que très peu à l'intérieur. Tous les coins de la forêt se ressemblaient plus ou moins. Peu à peu, l'inévitable se produisit : ils se perdirent. Bien sûr, Harry ne l'avoua pas à Ron, et ce dernier ne s'inquiéta pas davantage.

Après des heures de marche, les deux garçons n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Harry trouvait cela désolant, tandis que Ron, au contraire, s'émerveillait d'être toujours en vie – et Harry ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Bien sûr, il savait reconnaître l'habitat d'Aragog, et il ne les y avait pas emmené, pour l'instant. Mais il commençait à ne plus avoir le choix. Il savait à quel point Aragog comptait pour Hagrid – et réciproquement, même si cela pouvait être plus dur à admettre, – et il y avait beaucoup chances pour qu'Hagrid lui ait rendu visite. En revanche, s'il n'était pas là-bas… Il préféra ne pas penser à ce que l'acromentule leur ferait.

– Ron, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, dit soudain Harry.

Ron se tourna lentement vers lui. Harry voyait très clairement qu'il préférerait largement ne pas savoir…

– Quelque part dans la forêt, il y a une araignée géante. Il faut la trouver.

– Gé… Géante ? demanda Ron d'une toute petite voix.

– Oh, un à deux mètres… – Ron écarquilla les yeux –… pour les petits. Quatre à cinq pour le père.

Sans attendre la réaction de Ron, Harry se retourna et recommença à avancer. Mais Ron l'interpella, d'une voix tellement aiguë, que Harry se demanda si Ron était vraiment humain. Il se retourna donc, et vit Ron observer les feuilles.

– Viens, on n'a pas le temps pour…

Ron lui fit signe de venir. Il semblait voir un mort, voire pire – les morts ne leur faisaient plus peur, le château étant rempli de fantômes. – Harry le rejoignit, et suivit le regard de son ami. Derrière un petit bosquet, le garçon vit une grande ombre. C'était sûrement l'entrée d'une grotte. Puis, le sang de Harry se glaça. Il comprenait maintenant la réaction de Ron. Deux yeux jaunes les observaient fixement. Harry avait vu un grand nombre d'animaux fantastiques, mais aucun n'avait des yeux pareils. En revanche, il connaissait assez bien les animaux pour pouvoir lire leurs intentions primaires dans leurs yeux – et l'animal qu'ils avaient face à eux était loin d'être aimable… Harry savait qu'à tout moment, il pouvait leur sauter dessus…

– Recule… souffla-t-il à Ron.

– Quoi ?

C'est le moment que choisit la bête, qui avait vaguement la forme d'un humanoïde extrêmement poilu, pour bondir. Harry la vit à peine leur sauter dessus, qu'il plongea au sol. Il sortit sa baguette, et même s'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose en formules magiques, se tourna face à l'agresseur. Mais ce dernier avait disparu. Ron, lui, avait eu moins de chance. Sa cheville était en sang, et il gémissait de douleur. Harry se leva, et il porta Ron jusqu'à la grotte. Harry eut alors un sentiment étrange, comme si la grotte l'invitait à y pénétrer. Mais il avait momentanément d'autres problèmes, et il ignora ce ''message''.

– C'était quoi ce machin ? demanda Ron, entre deux cris de douleur.

– J'sais pas… souffla Harry. – Tu connais quoi comme sortilèges ?

– Euh… _Wingardium Leviosa _?

– Tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus utile ? demanda Harry, sans arrêter de regarder en direction de la forêt.

– Il y a un truc… réfléchit Ron, tout en se serrant la cheville. – Je sais pas trop, on l'a pas encore beaucoup travaillé…

– Dis toujours, s'impatienta Harry.

– C'est… Petrus… Petrofi… Petrificotolus… Je sais plus…

Harry soupira.

– Tant pis… Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Soudain, Ron poussa un cri. Harry se retourna. La bête était juste derrière eux. Il la reconnut. Hagrid lui avait souvent parlé de cet animal, et les livres de cours avaient aussi une ou deux pages qui traitaient de lui.

– C'est un dissimuleur, cria-t-il en tentant de le frapper. – _Wing_…

Mais le dissimuleur était plus rapide. Avant que Harry ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la bête lui sauta dessus et lui mordit la main si fort qu'il lâcha sa baguette. Heureusement, il avait encore le carreau d'Hagrid… qu'il planta dans le thorax du dissimuleur. Ce dernier grogna, puis se retira… Pour attaquer à nouveau ! Harry tenta de le tenir à distance, mais le dissimuleur, bien plus grand et plus fort que lui, lui arracha le carreau des mains. C'est alors que Ron s'écria, baguette à la main :

– _Wingardium Leviosa !_

Le dissimuleur s'éleva de quelques mètres, mais retomba aussitôt. Cette fois-ci, il sauta sur Ron et le mordit à l'épaule. Harry tenta de ramasser un bâton, mais l'animal le bouscula et le griffa au visage. Les deux amis étaient, blessés, par terre, face à une bête en colère…

Juste avant que le dissimuleur ne leur saute dessus, une lumière éblouissante les irradia. Harry vit un sortilège atteindre le dissimuleur en pleine poitrine, et ce dernier culbuta en arrière, avant de heurter la paroi de la grotte, inanimé.

– Messieurs se sont perdus ? demanda une voix doucereuse.

Harry ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix. C'était Severus Rogue.

FIN DU PREMIER CHOIXPITRE.

17


	2. Choixpitre 2 : Le prince de la nuit

Tom Gottu

**HARRY POTTER**

**RENVOYÉ**

_Cette histoire est une fanfiction tirée de l'oeuvre Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers de J. K. Rowling. Elle n'a aucun but lucratif et n'est liée en aucun point à l'autrice ou à la société de production Warner Bros._

_Malgré cela, dans la mesure du possible concernant le cadre légal des fanfictions, j'aimerais dédicacer celle-ci aux animateurs du podcast Fréquence 9 3/4, Jérémy et Marina, qui font un travail d'exception._

_Merci à eux._

**CHOIXPITRE 2 :**

**Le Prince de la nuit**

Le professeur s'avança dans le seul rayon de lumière manifeste. Son air sévère ne laissait rien présager de bon, et Harry savait que son indépendance ne suffirait probablement plus à le sortir de ce bourbier. Mais pour l'instant, l'état grave de Ron était la priorité. La main en sang, Harry le pointa du doigt et se tourna vers Rogue.

– Monsieur, son épaule…

Rogue semblait déjà avoir analysé la situation. Il s'approcha précipitamment du jeune garçon roux qui, allongé au sol, avait perdu connaissance. Harry n'osait pas même regarder son épaule. Il savait qu'elle était dans un état déplorable, mais ce n'est pas tant le dégoût qui l'effrayait que le fait de savoir que tout ça était de sa faute… Il avait persuadé Ron de s'aventurer dans la forêt, nonobstant ses réticences. Il comprenait maintenant qu'il avait eu tort, et que malgré tout ce qu'Hagrid lui avait enseigné, il était loin d'être prêt à affronter les obstacles que ce monde cruel lui tendrait tout au long de sa vie.

Sortant de ses rêveries, il décida de faire face à la vérité et se pencha vers Ron. Le sombre professeur était déjà à son chevet et, murmurant longuement une formule inconnue, il soignait les morsures subies par Ron. Quand ces dernières ne parurent plus qu'être des blessures superficielles – à la vue desquelles Harry sentit une bouffée de gratitude monter en lui –, Rogue se releva et obliqua en sa direction. Il lui attrapa violemment la main blessée, l'ausculta sans mot dire, puis dirigea sa baguette vers la chair tailladée. Il recommença à murmurer quelque formule obscure, et Harry sentit soudain une vive douleur dans sa main, qu'il retira immédiatement.

– Maîtrisez-vous ! souffla le professeur des potions. Son ton était calme, mais une sévérité sans faille s'en échappait, et Harry n'osa pas s'y opposer.

Il présenta à nouveau sa main, et endura quelques instants de plus – mais qui parurent être une éternité – cette étrange sensation de passer sa main dans un four. Quand Rogue s'arrêta enfin et rangea sa baguette, Harry sentit sa main se refroidir brusquement, comme s'il l'avait plongée dans un bain d'eau glacée. Mais cette impression passa étonnamment vite, et s'ensuivirent uniquement quelques démangeaisons. Une fois les premiers soins prodigués, le professeur Rogue se tourna une dernière fois vers Ron – qui, _comme par magie_, s'éleva dans les airs et le suivit –, puis il sortit de la grotte, Harry sur les talons.

La nuit s'était infiltrée dans les moindres recoins de la forêt. L'air froid serpentait le long des vêtements de Harry, et il le sentait traverser jusqu'aux plus petites ouvertures laissées par le tissu. Il s'insinuait dans son corps, au travers des pores de sa peau, et se fondait dans la moindre goutte de son sang. Le jeune homme avait désormais l'impression que son cœur pompait une liqueur glacée dans son corps, et il sentait petit-à-petit ses membres perdre de leur vigueur habituelle. Mais il était bien décidé à ne pas sembler faible, à « se maîtriser ». Bien-sûr, il se sentait coupable de tout ce qui était arrivé, et Harry voyait également en cette souffrance un moyen de se punir de son ineptie.

Les trois sorciers continuaient leur cheminement au travers de la dangereuse forêt, et le silence maintenu semblait plus sombre encore que la forêt elle-même. Harry n'avait jamais encore tenu si longtemps près de Rogue sans que leur comportement dérape. Ironiquement pourtant, Harry aurait donné raison au professeur Rogue de le sermonner à cet instant. Mais l'air, vide de toute chaleur et émotion, l'était aussi de paroles. En file indienne, dans un environnement plus lugubre que jamais, trois silhouettes à peine perceptibles évoluaient, craquant branches et froissant broussailles, dans la direction de Poudlard, le collège de sorcellerie…

Après une bonne heure de marche, les trois mages sortirent enfin de la forêt. Il montèrent le long du chemin de terre et arrivèrent devant les grandes portes du château. Toujours en tête, Rogue les mena dans le large dédale de couloirs, et ils finirent par rejoindre l'infirmerie. Harry remarqua que, malgré les rares élèves malades occupant quelques-uns des simples lits blancs, la salle était presque vide. Rogue les arrêta, puis après avoir couché Ron sur le lit le plus proche, rejoignit la petite porte en bout de salle et y toqua. Immédiatement, l'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, en sortit encore vêtue de sa robe de nuit violette et se précipita vers Ron. Tandis qu'elle l'examinait de façon précise, le professeur de potions jeta un dernier regard à Harry, puis quitta la salle.

– Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !? s'inquiéta l'infirmière.

– C'était un dissimuleur, répondit prudemment Harry il n'avait pas envie de préciser tous les détails.

– Oh, je sais bien d'où proviennent ces morsures. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est comment tout ça est arrivé ? Vous étiez dans la forêt ?

– Oui…

– Mon dieu, s'exclama-t-elle de façon shakespearienne, qu'alliez-vous chercher là-bas ? À votre âge… dans la forêt interdite… Un peu plus et j'aurais été obligée de lui faire repousser le bras !

– Vous pouvez faire ça ?

Mme Pomfresh de répondit pas. Après avoir étalé une crème jaunâtre sur les plaies de Ron, elle en prit une grosse poignée et la tendit à Harry.

– Mettez ça sur votre main, ça préviendra des infections et accélérera la cicatrisation.

Harry prit la crème gélatineuse, et l'épandit sur toute la surface de sa main. Il ressentit alors quelques picotements, mais rien d'insupportable. Harry s'apprêtait à s'approcher du lit de Ron pour voir comment ses blessures rendaient après traitement, mais le bruit des portes s'ouvrant brusquement le fit sursauter. Il tourna sur lui-même. Le professeur McGonagall accourait avec un air stupéfait. Harry repensa instinctivement au jour de son renvoi, et depuis lors, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la professeure dans cet état presque hystérique.

– Comment avez-vous pu… Suivez-moi !

À peine arrivée, elle repartait déjà, Harry dans son sillage. Il se doutait bien qu'elle le menait chez Dumbledore, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait s'en sortir cette fois-ci. Peut-être pourrait-il demander de rejoindre Rusard, mais il doutait que le concierge l'accepte comme compagnon… Il n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer : en cinq mois, il allait réussir à se faire renvoyer deux fois… Peut-être aurait-il une médaille pour l'occasion ?

Ses idées noires l'occupèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la statue en pierre. Le professeur de métamorphose énonça le mot de passe, ce à quoi le monstre s'écarta et apparurent devant Harry les escaliers bien connus en colimaçon. Cette fois-ci, Harry monta tout seul. Arrivé devant la lourde porte en bois, il s'apprêta à frapper quand la voix de Rogue retentit à l'intérieur.

– … Potter est négligent ! Il a mis en danger sa vie et celle de Weasley !

– Severus, en éducation, il ne s'agit pas de sélection, répondit Dumbledore de son ton naturellement calme. – Nous ne pouvons juste… garder les meilleurs et négliger les irréfléchis… Ce serait irresponsable.

– Plus irresponsable que d'en éduquer un au mépris de la vie des autres ? Parce que lui a survécu ?

– Je serai intransigeant.

– Ses amis l'aident à apprendre la magie malgré son renvoi, le maniement du balai, ils risquent tous leur place pour lui et… comment leur rend-il ? En les envoyant prêt de la grotte ! Heureusement qu'ils ne sont que tombés sur le dissimuleur. Je vous préviens, Dumbledore, si qui que ce soit tombe dans _son _piège, je ne pourrai rien faire.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Rogue semblait bien connaître cette grotte qui l'avait intuitivement appelé quelques heures plus tôt… Mais en réalité, ce qui le surprenait vraiment, c'était que Rogue était au courant de tout ce qu'Hermione et les frères Weasley faisaient pour lui, depuis tout ce temps… Et avoir entendu cette accusation d'égoïsme le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il savait pertinemment que le professeur de potions avait raison, mais lui-même ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il semblait se rendre compte à quel point il avait de la chance d'avoir ses amis… Et à quel point il les avait négligés jusqu'ici…

– Très bien, Severus. Vous pouvez disposer, termina Dumbledore.

Rapidement, Harry leva la main pour frapper… et la porte s'ouvrit. Derrière, toujours drapé de sa longue cape noire, se tenait Rogue, main sur la poignée. Il lança un regard perçant à Harry, comme s'il sondait son esprit, puis se détourna et descendit promptement les marches.

À l'intérieur, Dumbledore se leva de son bureau et rejoignit Harry en haut des marches. Son air si calme et accueillant étonna Harry, en qui naquit une soudaine impression d'immunité.

– Tu as été bien imprudent, cette nuit, engagea le vieux professeur.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre qui tapissait le mur de la tour, et se mit à observer les étoiles.

– Quelle belle diversité que nous offre le ciel nocturne, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours cru… – dit-il en tendant sa main ouverte en direction de la fenêtre, – que l'on pouvait… les attraper !

Sur ce, il ferma le poing. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il montra sa paume à Harry : rien.

– Bien-sûr, c'est absurde… Mais les songes nous permettent de réaliser l'impossible, non ?

– Je… j'imagine, répondit Harry, incertain. Il ne savait pas où voulait en venir le vieux sorcier.

Dumbledore soupira, puis se tourna vers Harry et posa une main sur son épaule.

– Harry. Tu as peut-être une envie profonde d'aventure, inconsciente… Peut-être veux-tu juste apprendre le courage, et il m'est difficile de te critiquer. Moi-même ai-je suivi la voie de l'imprudence durant de longues années… Mais cela ne mène nulle part. Fais-moi confiance, il n'est pas sage de se perdre dans les dédales de la vie, et d'en oublier le bon chemin. Un jour viendra, crois-moi, où tu auras un rôle à jouer. Pour t'y préparer, il faut que tu apprennes à choisir, parmi toute cette multiplicité d'étoiles… celles qui importent vraiment… On n'a jamais trop d'une vie pour agir comme bon nous semble…

– Hagrid a disparu, murmura Harry.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Hagrid. Je lui ai demandé d'aller voir… – Dumbledore sourit, se rapprocha alors de Harry et continua en chuchotant. – … Aragog. Histoire d'avoir un avis extérieure concernant toute cette affaire de… licornes.

Harry se sentait bête. Tout à coup, il trouvait son acte profondément idiot. Comment diable avait-il pu croire qu'il était le seul à être au courant de la disparition d'Hagrid ? Quand bien-même Hagrid serait partie à cause de leur dispute, il était évident que Dumbledore serait au courant ! C'était l'un des sorciers les plus puissants d'Europe…

– Va te coucher, maintenant, clôtura le directeur. – Il se fait tard.

Le jeune garçon commença à descendre les marches, quand Dumbledore l'interpella une dernière fois.

– Ah, et, Harry… Monsieur Weasley se contentera d'une retenue au château, mais toi, tu devras effectuer un travail plus large d'intérêt général… Peut-être une mission en forêt ? finit-il d'un air innocent.

Sur ces mots, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, puis Harry, heureux de s'en sortir, quitta les lieux et s'en alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva de bonne heure. Les événements de la veille lui avaient donné matière à réfléchir, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de perdre son temps à procrastiner. Il s'habilla rapidement, puis sortit de la cabane d'Hagrid et prit la direction de la grande salle. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il remarqua plusieurs autres élèves, qui y étaient déjà installés. Harry baissa son regard et traversa la foule, sans se faire remarquer. A priori, personne ne devait être au courant, mais il préférait éviter tout trouble inutile.

– Harry, il est où, Ron ?

Harry fit volte-face. Fred et George se tenaient devant lui, leur air malicieux affiché au visage. Il réfléchit un instant, puis, jugeant inutile de mentir sur une information si facile d'accès, leur dit la vérité.

– Il est à l'infirmerie.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, souriant, puis tournèrent à nouveau la tête dans sa direction.

– Il s'est percé la main en rédigeant son devoir de potions ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

– Oh… euh… non… enfin je crois pas, pourquoi ?

Fred se pencha vers lui et chuchota.

– On a ensorcelé sa plume. Un conseil : quand il voudra écrire avec, ne sois pas dans les parages…

Sur ce, les deux frères furent pris d'un fou rire et s'en allèrent en direction de leur salle commune. Harry assimila ce qu'il venait d'entendre, puis se servit un petit-déjeuner simpliste, composé de tartine et de confiture, et le mangea. Quand il le termina, il se leva de table et décida d'aller prendre des nouvelles de son ami blessé. Il traversa précipitamment la grande salle, sortit dans le hall et…

– Hagrid ! s'exclama-t-il à la vue du géant.

Ce dernier, qui venait d'entrer dans le hall, se tourna vers lui.

– Harry ! Le professeur McGonagall vient d'me dire que…

– On est allé te chercher, répondit hâtivement Harry. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans le hall, il continua. – Tu as disparu sans rien dire, on allait quand-même pas rester sans rien faire.

Ce fut au tour d'Hagrid de prendre ses précautions. Il secoua sa tête bien touffue dans tous les sens, puis se pencha vers Harry.

– J'étais allé voir…

– Aragog. Je sais. Le professeur Dumbledore me l'a dit.

– Oh… ben dans c'cas…

Il se redressa, puis reprit son chemin, talonné par Harry.

– Aragog sait rien sur les licornes. Faut dire qu'elle et ses p'tits quittent pas l'territoire. D'ailleurs, celui qui tue les licornes, qui qu'il soit, s'rait fou d'pénétrer sur leur terrain…

En parlant de la forêt, Harry se souvint immédiatement des mots de Rogue le soir précédent.

– Oui… Tu es au courant d'une certaine grotte dans la forêt ?

– Y a beaucoup d'grottes dans la forêt, Harry…

– Oui, mais une… plus spéciale… Une qui nous inviterait à y entrer, et gardée par un dissimuleur ?

Hagrid s'arrêta net. Il fronça les sourcils et semblait réfléchir.

– Ça m'dit rien… Mais t'sais, Harry, toutes les grottes d'la forêt sont dangereuses, j'en vois pas qui sort du lot… Et les dissimuleurs sont assez nomades, ils habitent pas juste dans une grotte.

– Ah… d'accord, merci, je vais voir Ron à l'infirmerie.

– Ok, à t'à l'heure !

Ils se séparèrent, et tandis qu'Hagrid prenait vraisemblablement la direction du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry entra dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Il avait délibérément laissé de côté la thématique de la relation entre son père et Rogue, au vu de la façon dont le sujet se clôtura la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé…

Lorsqu'il entra à l'infirmerie, il aperçut Ron, debout près de son lit. Mme Pomfresh lui tendait une bouteille en verre remplie de la crème de la veille, et semblait lui donner des instructions. Quand Harry les rejoignit, elle s'exclama.

– Ah ! Voilà l'autre ! Et ne me faites plus jamais ce coup-là, vous deux, ou je vous fais pousser une deuxième tête pour vous aider à réfléchir.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, puis remercièrent l'infirmière et sortirent de la salle.

– Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû t'écouter, commença Harry, non sans mal.

– T'inquiètes, tant que mes parents ne l'savent pas…

– Dumbledore nous prévoit une punition, mais pas de renvoi.

– C'est déjà ça ! s'esclaffa Ron en se tournant vers Harry. – Tu te rends compte, à quel point j'vais pouvoir aller embêter Fred et George !? Qu'est-ce qu'ils n'auraient pas donné pour être à ma place… Survivre à la forêt interdite et ne pas se faire renvoyer, le rêve…

Harry s'estima chanceux que Ron le prenne si bien. Il hésita à lui dire pour la blague de ses frères, puis estima qu'il lui devait bien ça.

– À propos, fais attention à ta plume, la prochaine fois que tu l'utiliseras…

Ron le regarda d'un air ahuri, puis, ensemble, ils descendirent dans le parc pour profiter de la neige hivernale…

La fin des vacances se déroula plus calmement. Malgré l'avertissement de Harry, Ron se retrouva une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie suite aux plaisanteries de ses frères, mais il leur rendit bien : en une semaine, il avait eu tout le loisir de leur vanter ses mérites de « survivant de l'extrême ». Toute cette histoire ne resta d'ailleurs pas longtemps secrète, et deux jours après les faits, toute l'école était au courant. Certains admiraient Harry et Ron, d'autres, comme les serpentards, les accusaient de mensonge ou critiquaient la souplesse du directeur. Quoiqu'il en soit, personne ne restait indifférent.

Le quatrième jour, Ron reçut une « beuglante » de la part de ses parents. C'était une lettre magique, destinée à punir. Grâce à une réprimande notoire, Ron s'assurait une humiliation publique. C'était sa mère, Molly Weasley, qui fut entendue ce matin-là dans toute la grande salle. Néanmoins, après un commencement abrupt, la lettre se finissait sur la douce voix d'une mère incapable de ne pas s'inquiéter pour son enfant, quoiqu'il eût fait.

Harry partagea également avec Ron ce qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de Rogue – du moins, une partie. Il avait bien réfléchi, et, malgré toute l'antipathie qu'il éprouvait envers le professeur, il avait choisi de l'innocenter. En effet, depuis quelques semaines, l'idée que Rogue puisse être au service de Voldemort le tracassait, mais suite aux récents événements, il n'y croyait plus. Bien-sûr, il était détestable sous toutes ses coutures, mais Harry comprit que cela n'en faisait pas de lui un serviteur du Seigneur des ténèbres. Après tout, les Dursley étaient eux aussi odieux comme tout, mais rien que l'idée qu'ils puissent être alliés à Voldemort faisait sourire le jeune garçon. Vernon, au service du plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps ? Et puis quoi encore !

Début janvier survint le dernier week-end des vacances. Ce fut le retour de tous les élèves qui avaient fêté Noël chez eux, et parmi eux, Hermione. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à apprendre ce que les deux garçons avaient fait en son absence, et ce fut à son tour de les en blâmer.

– Comment avez-vous pu être aussi imprudents !? La forêt est pleine de monstrueuses créatures… et si le professeur Rogue ne vous avait pas secouru, que serait-il arrivé ?

– P'têt' que la réponse est dans un d'tes bouquins ? se moqua Ron.

Mais Hermione ne les lâcha pas d'une semelle.

– Et le dissimuleur ? Ron, on n'est qu'en première année !

– Techniquement, c'est moi qui l'ai convaincu, intervint Harry. – Sans moi, il n'aurait pas fait ça.

Hermione se tourna vers lui. C'était étonnant comme elle ressemblait à McGonagall, quand elle était en colère ! En plus jeune, bien-sûr…

– Toi, tu es loin de connaître assez de formules ! Vous n'aviez aucune chance, pourquoi avez-vous agi si… bêtement ?

– Euh… en fait, j'tavoue, on n'avait pas prévu de rencontrer le… machin, là ! ajouta Ron, de son ton ironique bien caractéristique.

Harry se souvint alors de cette fameuse formule, cette nuit-là, qui les aurait possiblement sauvés si Ron ne l'avait pas oubliée. Il se retourna vers Hermione.

– Vous avez travaillé quoi avec Flitwick, juste avant les vacances ?

Hermione, prise au dépourvue, s'arrêta net.

– Oh… et bien… _Bombarda_, je crois…

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

– J'sais bien que j'écoute pas grand-chose en cours, mais j'me souviendrais quand-même si on avait vu un truc comme ça…

Harry le regarda. Il décida de ne rien dire, mais il doutait de la faculté de Ron à se souvenir de quelque formule que ce soit. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait raison.

– Ah non, continua Hermione, excuse-moi. J'ai lu cette formule dans un des livres d'un cinquième année. Il me l'a prêté pour les vacances. En guise de lecture…

– Tu travailles des formules de cinquième année pendant les vacances !? s'étonna Ron.

– Non, je lis, seulement. On n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie hors des salles de classes. Pour ton information, Harry, c'est _Petrificus Totalus_, que l'on a travaillé. Pourquoi ?

Tandis que Ron affichait son air hébété, Harry jugea préférable ne pas avouer à Hermione que leur ami avait oublié cette formule.

– Oh, juste comme ça…

Mais il ne put contrecarrer l'esprit rationnel de son amie, qui se tourna directement vers Ron.

– Tu vois, si tu écoutais en cours, cette formule vous aurait probablement servi.

Ron grommela un « Oh, ça va, ça va », puis les trois amis sortirent dans le parc et prirent la direction de la cabane d'Hagrid.

Une semaine après la rentrée, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Harry avait informé Hermione que Rogue savait pour leurs cours cachés, et bien qu'elle fut réticente à recommencer à la suite de ces aveux, il la convainquit rapidement. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'ennuis jusqu'ici, et il n'y avait pas de raisons que ça change. Harry reçut également sa première convocation en tant que stagiaire du professeur de potions. Il allait devoir assister au cours des deuxième-année du vendredi matin, la semaine d'après, avec les élèves de poufsouffle et de serdaigle. Il avait le temps de s'y préparer, et Hermione décida de focaliser les cours qu'elle lui donnait sur la chimie élémentaire. Elle doubla également les horaires, et le jeune garçon se vit, du jour au lendemain, être tenu de lui rédiger des devoirs sur parchemin. Elle les relisait et corrigeait toutes les choses qui n'allaient pas – et dieu sait qu'il y en avait ! – Ainsi, Harry se retrouvait avec beaucoup moins de temps pour aider Hagrid, mais ce dernier, au courant de ce à quoi il « perdait » son temps, l'encourageait à continuer. La jeune fille, entre ses études et les corrections, n'avait quant à elle plus le moindre temps libre !

Une nuit, après avoir passé près de quatre heures à tenter de comprendre le fonctionnement moléculaire des toxines végétales – cours qui lui avait par ailleurs donné une bonne migraine, – Harry prit le chemin du retour plus tard qu'à ses habitudes. Il faisait déjà nuit noire, et il passa à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Il y était habitué, et entendait souvent les hululements des chouettes et les cris d'autres bêtes sauvages. Cependant, le spectacle qu'il aperçut cette nuit-là lui glaça le sang. Sur son chemin, il croisa une petite bête noire penchée sur le sol. C'était une chauve-souris. Mais ce qui effraya réellement le garçon, ce fut lorsqu'elle leva la tête. Ses yeux globuleux, aux contours presque indéterminables, étaient d'un noir profond tandis que de sa bouche entrouverte, s'écoulait un liquide sale et visqueux. Malgré le noir environnant, Harry était quasiment sûr que c'était du sang. La bête le regardait attentivement elle semblait _l'étudier_. C'est en baissant un peu plus les yeux que le cœur de Harry s'arrêta. Gisait, sous l'animal nocturne, le corps déchiqueté d'un rongeur mort. Jamais Harry n'avait vu une chauve-souris s'en prendre à une si grosse proie, et encore moins le guetter, lui, comme s'il représentait sa prochaine victime.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Harry sortit sa baguette. Il avait un affreux pressentiment, et la peur qu'il éprouvait à ce moment dépassait tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. Il contourna lentement l'animal – si tant était qu'il était juste un animal, – mais ce dernier ne le lâchait pas du regard. Harry se remémora rapidement toutes les formules défensives qu'Hermione lui avait enseignées, et se prépara à l'action. Son cœur battait vite et sèchement. Il avait l'impression que tous ses membres s'affolaient, mais ne savait pas pourquoi cette scène avait un si puissant impact sur lui – après tout, il avait déjà rencontré un dissimuleur. – Cependant, il n'y réfléchissait pas. Son but était de rejoindre la cabane d'Hagrid, et bien que sa seconde volonté puisse sembler étonnante, il l'admettait : il voulait rester en vie.

Lorsqu'il jugea la distance entre lui et la bête suffisante, il se retourna et se mit à courir. Il rejoignit prestement la cabane, et ne se retourna qu'alors. La chauve-souris avait disparu. Avec la dépouille.

Le lendemain, Hagrid et Harry se levèrent tôt. Le premier avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, tandis que le deuxième voulait trouver au plus vite ses amis et leur raconter son aventure de la veille. Il préféra laisser le géant tranquille pour l'instant, mais comptait bien lui demander son avis durant la journée.

Arrivant dans la grande salle, Harry aperçut les professeurs à leur table, puis retrouva Ron et Hermione. Discutant du cours de métamorphose, ils ne le virent pas arriver.

– Mais si, Hermione, ça s'ra mortel !

– … ça n'est pas une bonne idée, Ron…

– Tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire ! renchérit le garçon roux, puis il aperçut le nouveau venu. – Salut, Harry. Il faut que tu m'aides…

Hermione se tourna vers lui, et l'invita à s'asseoir. Après avoir pris place, Harry demanda.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Ronald veut transformer la chaise du professeur McGonagall en une cuisse de poulet, affirma Hermione de son ton naturellement sérieux.

– Quoi ?

– On a eu une idée géniale avec Dean et Seamus, précisa Ron. – Au prochain cours avec McGonagall, juste avant qu'elle ne s'asseye, on transforme sa chaise…

– En cuisse de poulet ? demanda Harry, étonné.

– Oui. Mais aucun de nous ne réussit ce sort. À part Hermione, bien-sûr…

– Non, Ron, je ne transfigurerai pas la chaise du professeur McGonagall en cuisse de poulet !

– Allez, quoi, ça s'ra marrant ! tenta Ron d'un air désespéré. – En plus, elle te félicitera d'avoir réussi !

– Si tu veux le faire, rétorqua la fille, tu n'as qu'à t'entraîner.

Sur ces mots, Hermione acheva la discussion en se servant du pudding à la citrouille. Ron se tut également, et Harry en profita pour leur raconter sa mésaventure. Tandis que Ron paraissait de plus en plus intrigué par cette histoire, Hermione affichait une expression de dégoût. Quand il finit son récit, ses deux auditeurs restèrent muets.

– Alors, les pressa-t-il, vous en pensez quoi ?

– Harry, répondit Hermione avec désormais plus de compassion que de dégoût. – Tu es mieux placé que nous pour savoir ça mais… la forêt est vraiment dangereuse. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un quelconque animal _normal_ parmi ses arbres…

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi penser.

– Et tu n'as pas une idée de ce que ça pourrait être ?

– Rogue.

Cette réponse de Ron stupéfia ses deux amis. Lentement, Hermione se tourna vers lui.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, Rogue ne serait pas… comme ça, même s'il pouvait se transformer. Ce qui n'est pas sûr…

– Réfléchis, Hermione, à quoi te fait-il penser si c'est pas à une chauve-souris ? s'activa Ron.

– Ce n'es pas parce qu'il s'habille en noir que c'est une chauve…

Harry les arrêta. Le professeur en question s'était levé de table et s'approchait dangereusement. Il traversa le long couloir central et sortit par la porte.

– Cette nuit, je vais prendre ma cape d'invisibilité, déclara Harry. – S'il est à nouveau là, je le suivrai.

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

– Harry, tu as déjà failli te faire renvoyer deux fois !

– J'irai seul.

– Tu n'apprends donc jamais de tes erreurs ?

– Hermione, exposa-t-il, il y a une chauve-souris meurtrièredans la forêt, qui en plus semble avoir des pouvoirs psychiques bizarres ! Tu veux que je laisse passer ça ?

– On est dans un monde de magie, Harry, les pouvoirs psychiques bizarres sont normaux ! contesta la fille. – Et on est loin d'être suffisamment bons pour nous défendre face à ce qu'il y a dans la forêt…

Harry ne répondit pas. Il était bien décidé à mettre son plan à exécution, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Lorsque les trois amis allèrent à la bibliothèque, après le petit-déjeuner, Harry se précipita à ses rayons habituels. Tandis que Ron et Hermione sortaient leurs parchemins respectifs et se mettaient à rédiger des lignes et des lignes, il récupéra quelques livres sur les animaux des forêts et s'installa près d'eux.

Les heures passèrent. Harry lut un grand nombre d'informations sur les animaux, mais ne trouva rien de convenable. À midi, lorsqu'ils allèrent déjeuner, il réfléchissait encore à ce que pouvait être cette bête. Hermione ne cessait de le mettre en garde contre sa témérité, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Ron, lui, tentait tant bien que mal d'aider son ami à trouver une réponse sérieuse, mais en vain.

– On pourrait demander à Quirrell ? essaya Ron.

– Pour être sûr de ne pas trouver ? répondit Harry. – C'est un professeur, je te rappelle, s'il sait que nous nous intéressons à la forêt, il fera en sorte qu'on ne puisse plus s'en approcher.

– Ce qui ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée… partagea Hermione.

Pour la suite du repas, Harry décida de changer de sujet. Ils finirent ainsi leur déjeuner en imaginant toutes les horribles tâches que Rogue allait pouvoir demander à Harry d'effectuer, puis descendirent voir Hagrid. Mais ce dernier n'était toujours pas revenu, et les trois bons amis finirent l'après-midi tantôt écrivant des devoirs, tantôt ensorcelant la neige extérieure pour donner vie à des bonhommes de neiges.

Quand le soleil se coucha derrière l'horizon montagnard, et malgré tous les avertissements d'Hermione, Harry prépara sa cape d'invisibilité et sa baguette magique. Il les rangea dans la large poche de sa veste, puis invita ses amis à sortir et à aller dîner. Ils longèrent la forêt, et Harry décela l'endroit exact où il vit l'animal, la veille. Il en prit note, se le définit comme position, puis termina de monter au château avec Ron et Hermione. Il traversèrent la cour, entrèrent dans le hall, croisèrent Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château – qu'Harry avait la chance de ne voir que très peu, passant la majeure partie de son temps dehors, – puis tournèrent et pénétrèrent dans la grande salle.

Les plats étaient déjà sur table et après avoir trouvé trois places de libres, les amis s'assirent et entamèrent leurs assiettes. Le brouhaha insupportable qui régnait dans la salle n'empêchant pas les amis de bavarder, la discussion tourna vite à la critique des objectifs du jeune Harry.

– Sincèrement, c'est une très mauvaise idée. Si tu veux vraiment te renseigner, demande à un professeur, ou même à Dumbledore ! s'inquiétait Hermione.

– Il a largement autre chose à faire, refusa Harry. Il regarda à la table des professeurs, puis renchérit. – Il n'est même pas ici !

Ron se tourna aussi vers la table des professeurs.

– Hagrid et Rogue non plus, remarqua-t-il.

– J'imagine qu'Hagrid est avec Dumbledore… proposa Harry.

– Et Rogue est dans le parc pour voir si tu ne fais pas de bêtises, conclut Hermione, mais c'était sans compter l'esprit taquin de Ron.

– Ou il est en chauve-souris, en train d'raffoler des p'tits lapinous…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit rire en s'imaginant la scène… le professeur de potions se léchant les babines en se penchant sur un petit lapin ! Mais Hermione ne tarda pas à refroidir l'ambiance.

– Dis-moi, Harry, tu ne comptes pas vraiment repartir dans la forêt ?

– Si. Après tout, tu m'as enseigné _Petrificus Totalus_, je suis tranquille…

Hermione soupira de désespoir, mais sembla abandonner, car elle ne répondit plus. Ils finirent leur dîner, puis se levèrent et prirent la direction de leurs chambres respectives. Hermione tenta une dernière fois de raisonner Harry, mais n'ayant pas le droit de sortir dans le parc la nuit, elle ne put voir son vœu exaucé…

Harry rejoignit rapidement son poste. Après avoir observé les alentours, il s'assit et se recouvra de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre… Les heures passèrent, et Harry avait assisté à l'extinction de tous les feux dans la château. Les seules fenêtres par lesquelles sortaient encore une faible lueur étaient celles du bureau du directeur. Le garçon commençait à grelotter, et pensa immédiatement à la douce chaleur du feu de la cabane d'Hagrid. Cependant, il canalisa vite ses idées pour avoir les pensées claires, mais ne tint pas longtemps. Son esprit s'en alla vagabonder, et Harry se surprit à se demander ce que Dumbledore pouvait bien faire à cette heure-ci, puis à se questionner sur ce qu'il faisait, ici, seul, dans le froid, là où personne ne pouvait le voir. Enfin, la fatigue eut raison de lui, et le jeune garçon s'endormit sous la cape, sa veste comme seule barrière entre lui et la neige…

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, ce dimanche matin, il avait froid. C'était un fait. Il mit quelques instants à comprendre qu'il avait dormi une nuit dehors, dans la neige. Neige qui avait eu le temps de fondre, et le jeune garçon était désormais mouillé de la tête aux pieds. Il se leva tant bien que mal, et força ses membres engourdis à rejoindre la cabane d'Hagrid. Il était complètement harassé, et admettait volontiers qu'il venait de passer la pire nuit de toute sa jeunesse.

Quand il entra dans la cabane, il entendit les ronflements caractéristiques du propriétaire, qui rappelaient à chaque instant le rugissement d'un lion. Harry rejoignit sa chambre, se déshabilla prestement, prit une douche – limitée à un seau d'eau naturelle qu'il se versait dessus, – puis mit des vêtements secs. Il installa les autres à sécher, puis se prépara une tisane. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une citrouille à la place de la tête, et à ce moment précis, plus rien ne l'intéressait. En tâtonnant, il sortit les biscuits de marbre d'Hagrid, se cassa les dents sur deux d'entre eux, puis mit un peu d'ordre dans la cabane. Lorsqu'il ressortit de la maison – beaucoup doutaient du fait que le terme « maison » soit approprié pour cet habitat, mais Harry ne s'était jamais senti autant chez lui que dans cette cabane pour lui, c'était bien une maison, – il remonta la colline. Entrant dans la grande salle, il remarqua que bien des élèves étaient déjà là, et ce n'est qu'alors qu'il eût l'idée de regarder l'heure ce qu'il fit, malgré l'utilité passée d'une telle action. Finalement, il rejoignit ses amis, qui semblaient déjà avoir achevé leur petit-déjeuner – bien que Ron ne laissait jamais passer une occasion de plus pour se goinfrer !

– Harry, s'écria Hermione, soulagée, lorsqu'il se présenta. – Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

– J'ai dormi dans la neige, grommela l'intéressé, puis il s'assit et se servit à nouveau des biscuits.

Hermione regarda Ron, visiblement surprise de la réponse, puis se retourna vers Harry.

– Comment ça tu as… dormi dans la neige ?

– Bah… euh… j'me suis endormi dans la neige… et j'ai une d'ces migraines ! continua le garçon, totalement déconnecté du monde extérieur.

Hermione sembla réfléchir un instant, puis sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, et Hermione murmura une formule.

– _Revigor_.

Harry sentit une vague froide lui traverser le corps, comme si tous ses organes et muscles s'étaient éteints. L'instant suivant, une bouffée de sensation chaude sembla redémarrer tout son organisme. Il était maintenant en pleine forme.

– Wah… Il faut que tu m'apprennes ça, s'émerveilla Harry.

La fille se contenta d'un sourire timide, puis rangea sa baguette. Ron, lui, s'était carrément arrêté de manger – ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent !

– Dément… souffla-t-il.

Après s'être remis de leurs émotions, les deux garçons finirent rapidement leur petit-déjeuner, puis les trois amis descendirent voir Hagrid. Sur le chemin, Harry leur expliqua en détail sa précédente soirée, et voyant clairement Hermione apaisée à l'idée de savoir qu'il n'avait rien, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles du professeur Rogue. Il ne leur avait pas avoué cette partie de la discussion, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêné chaque fois qu'il s'en rappelait. Mais, personnellement, il était bien décidé à ne plus blesser ses amis, et encore moins à mettre leur vie en danger.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la cabane et frappèrent à la porte, le géant ne mit pas longtemps à leur ouvrir.

– Ah ! C'est vous ? Entrez, entrez… s'exclama-t-il de sa voix imposante, mais toujours chaleureuse.

Les trois jeunes traversèrent le rideau de chaleur qui semblait disparaître au niveau de la porte, et prirent place sur leurs tabourets habituels.

– Alors, Hagrid, commença Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, Dumbledore ?

– Oh, on a parlé d'tes bêtises. Le directeur m'a dit qu'on allait d'voir repartir dans la forêt.

– Encore ? s'étonna Hermione. – Mais vous ne faites que ça depuis le début de l'année !

– Et Harry qui prend comme punition d'aller dans la forêt pour y être allé, c'est le comble non ? ajouta Ron d'un air enjoué.

Harry sourit, puis reprit.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va y faire ?

Hagrid regarda autour de lui, comme s'il s'imaginait qu'il était observé, puis se pencha vers les trois enfants et baissa le ton.

– Il veut qu'on aille voir les centaures, cette nuit. Dumbledore veut avoir l'plus de témoignages à propos des licornes…

– Et pourquoi il veut que je t'accompagne ?

La réponse d'Hagrid à la question de Harry fit sourire les trois amis.

– C'est Dumbledore !

Suite à cela, les amis aidèrent Hagrid à nourrir quelques petits noueux qui avaient élu domicile sous le lit du géant, puis finirent la journée dans le travail et la bonne humeur avant de remonter, le soir, au château.

À onze heures du soir, comme convenu, Harry rejoignit Hagrid à l'entrée de la forêt. À la demande de ce dernier, il avait pris sa baguette, mais rien de plus. Le géant lui-même se contenta de son arbalète et de deux carreaux seulement, car, disait-il, les centaures n'aiment que l'on aille chez eux trop armés. Il pénétrèrent dans la forêt et se mirent à marcher le long de l'étroit chemin de terre. Des bruits effrayants se laissaient entendre, que ce soient des sortes de rugissements, des soufflements rauques ou encore des sifflements. Ils étaient habitués à tous ces bruits, mais restaient tout de même vigilants – bien qu'Hagrid ait développé cette faculté de se montrer plus calme dans la forêt qu'en dehors. – Entre les arbres, il n'y avait pas de place à l'erreur, et Harry l'avait appris à ses dépends. Le géant marchait devant, et s'arrêtait parfois, pour tendre l'oreille ou pour regarder les traces au sol. Les heures passaient rapidement, et même si Harry n'avait pas prévu de dormir cette nuit, la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Heureusement, la forêt avait pour fâcheuse habitude de mettre constamment les sens de ses occupants à l'épreuve, et il était presque impossible de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

Le garde-chasse et son apprenti marchaient déjà depuis des heures quand Hagrid s'arrêta pour de bon. Il baissa son arbalète et se mit à attendre. Au bout de quelques instants, deux centaures sortirent des hautes herbes environnantes. Le premier, aux cheveux gris lui tombant sur les épaules et avec une petite barbe de la même teinte, semblait sans préjugés, calme, mais déterminé. Ce n'était pas le centaure le plus trapu, et Harry reconnut en lui Froths. Il l'avait déjà rencontré lors de rares occasions, et savait que l'être en question faisait partie des centaures les plus raisonnables de la tribu. On pouvait discuter normalement avec lui – dans la mesure du possible avec un centaure, bien évidemment, – mais cela ne signifiait pas que l'on pouvait le provoquer. Le jeune homme, tout comme Hagrid, savait que derrière cette intelligence remarquable se cachait un honneur sans faille, et que s'il y était contraint, Froths n'aurait aucun mal à armer son arc et décocher une flèche fatale à son détracteur. Le second centaure, bien plus vigoureux, ne lui rappelait cependant rien.

– Froths, Hatis, bonsoir, les salua Hagrid d'un hochement de tête.

Harry perçut immédiatement la méfiance dans la voix d'Hagrid lorsque celui-ci prononça le deuxième nom. Il en conclut que l'intéressé était bien plus conservateur que son camarade et il ne se trompait pas.

– Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici, affirma Hatis d'une voix grave et menaçante. – Repartez tant que vous le pouvez encore.

– On est venu de la part de Dumbledore, continua Hagrid sans broncher. – Il veut…

– On n'a que faire des demandes de ce vieillard.

Harry vit alors Hatis encocher une flèche. Heureusement, Froths intervint.

– C'est à propos des licornes, Hagrid ? demanda-t-il en se positionnant entre son compagnon et le géant.

Mais Hatis ne resta pas en reste.

– Tu n'as pas le droit de les aider, Froths.

– Le coucher de soleil fut sanglant, répliqua ce dernier en se retournant vers son partenaire. – Tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

– Ce ne sont pas nos affaires !

– Le meurtre d'un être aussi pur qu'une licorne nous atteint tous dans ce monde, clôtura Froths, puis il continua à l'attention d'Hagrid. – Un tel crime ne reste pas impuni… mais il ne nous appartient pas encore d'y participer. Je ne peux rien de plus pour toi, Hagrid.

Le géant sembla déçu, mais remercia tout de même les centaures. Il se retourna puis, talonné par Harry, disparut dans les dédales de la forêt.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes de marche, Harry nota qu'ils n'empruntaient pas le même chemin qu'à l'aller. Il ne se posa cependant pas tant de questions, car il savait qu'une multitude de chemins existaient pour rentrer à l'école. Ils continuèrent donc leur route en silence, attentifs aux murmures des arbres et aux susurrements de la forêt.

Mais à mesure qu'ils avançaient, la méfiance du garçon se stipula. Il avait l'impression de traverser une zone plus sombre de la forêt, une zone plus lugubre… Soudain, Hagrid s'arrêta. Harry l'imita, puis baissa les yeux. Devant, eux, dans toute sa splendeur mortifère, traînait le cadavre d'une somptueuse licorne. Froths n'avait donc pas menti… Le garde-chasse décida de faire une pose pour étudier la créature morte, et l'enfant alla se poser sur une pierre plate, non loin de la scène du crime.

Quelques mornes instants s'écoulèrent, quand Harry entendit un murmure. C'était même plus qu'un murmure, c'était un appel… Le garçon se leva et se tourna vers les fourrés. Il avait l'impression de déjà avoir entendu cet appel, mais il ne savait plus où… ni quand. Curieux, il décida de traverser les bosquets… et tomba nez-à-nez avec _la grotte_. Il s'en souvenait désormais : c'était cette grotte qui l'avait appelée, lors de sa mésaventure avec le dissimuleur. Sur le moment, il ne s'y était pas intéressé, mais maintenant… Il regarda autour de lui et sortit sa baguette. Il entendait encore Hagrid marmonner dans sa barbe, de l'autre côté des broussailles, quand il s'approcha de la sombre grotte. L'intérieur était profond, et Harry ne voyait pas où il menait. Le seul moyen de le découvrir était d'y entrer… Levant sa baguette, le garçon pénétra dans les ténèbres.

Il marcha quelques instants, puis, aveugle, se prit le mur de pierre et s'écorcha le visage. À tâtons, il repéra les murs et tourna, suivant ainsi le tunnel. Lorsqu'il arriva à la prochaine sinuosité, un faible rayon lumineux, passant par un trou au travers de la voûte rocheuse, éclaira le fond de la caverne. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et Harry se figea, tandis que face à lui, tête vers le bas, pendait la chauve-souris tueuse. Elle le fixait sans bouger, les yeux toujours aussi globuleux, et, en dessous d'elle, jonchant le sol, des dizaines d'ossements de tailles et de formes différentes étaient éparpillés. Des morceaux de chair traînaient çà et là, et Harry sentit la nausée monter en lui.

Les deux êtres se fixèrent longtemps, puis l'animal se laissa soudain tomber. Harry, figé par la terreur, ne réagit pas. Il resta planté, alors que devant lui, l'animal nocturne disparaissait dans une sombre brume… pour que s'en élève, dos au jeune garçon, une forme humanoïde, enveloppée d'une longue cape noire. L'enfant pensa immédiatement à Rogue, mais, étonnamment, cette idée absurde lorsque Ron la partagea ne lui donnait plus du tout envie de rire, si ce n'est d'un rire nerveux, à la fois effrayant et soulagé de voir que ce n'était _que_ le professeur de potions…

Lorsque l'humanoïde se tourna vers Harry, ce-dernier fut encore plus stupéfait. Ce n'était pas Rogue qui se tenait face à lui, mais un homme au visage peu ridé, avec des yeux profondément noirs, des cheveux coupés courts de la même couleur et… deux longues canines, dépassant de sa mâchoire supérieure.

– Bonsoir, souffla-t-il.

Ces mots, aucunement menaçants, réveillèrent Harry, qui répondit en bégayant.

– Euh… Bon… soir… Bonsoir…

Le vampire l'observa un instant, puis claqua des doigts. Des bougies, tapis dans l'ombre du mur, s'enflammèrent, pendant que deux lourds rochers sortirent du mur et se présentèrent, un devant le maître des lieux, l'autre à Harry.

– Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, dit l'hôte en s'exécutant lui-même.

Le garçon s'assit, toujours en fixant le sombre personnage. Ce dernier, semblant comprendre que Harry n'avait pas l'intention de prendre d'initiative, demanda, de son ton mesuré et sévère – ton qui rappelait bien au jeune homme celui du professeur Rogue.

– Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Ce n'est pas prudent de ta part. Tu as de la chance que Severus m'ait indiqué qui tu es, car sinon…

Cette phrase acheva de tirer Harry de ses illusions.

– Vous connaissez Rogue ?

– Bien-sûr que je le connais. Depuis déjà une courte décennie…

– Et vous habitez ici ?

– Depuis près de deux-cents-douze ans, oui.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé que sa première discussion avec un vampire de déroulerait ainsi. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait complètement délaissé les vampires en se renseignant sur les chauves-souris. Il savait bien pourquoi, et s'indignait de son erreur : il avait cherché chez les _animaux_, or les vampires étaient des _êtres_.

– Et comment connaissez-vous Rogue ?

– C'est une longue histoire… Pour faire court, lorsqu'il commença à enseigner, il venait souvent dans la forêt, seul, la nuit, se maudissant de ce qu'il avait fait. J'ai rapidement remarqué que c'était un grand sorcier de l'esprit ! C'est ce qui m'a le plus intrigué, chez lui, et ce sont ces sciences de la pensée et de la raison qui nous ont rapprochés. J'ai toujours trouvé que les sorciers se reposent trop sur leurs facultés magiques, et pas assez sur leur sens logique et leur entendement…

Harry ne comprenait pas le moindre mot de ce que lui racontait le vampire. Il s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question, lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Hagrid, l'appelant.

– Je dois y aller… euh… heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance…

Puis Harry repartit dans l'obscur couloir, et, lorsqu'il se retourna pour la dernière fois, il ne vit plus qu'une petite chauve-souris, posée sur un rocher, au regard profond et… humain.

FIN DU SECOND CHOIXPITRE.

14


	3. Choixpitre 3 : Secrets en fond de cave

Tom Gottu

**HARRY POTTER**

**RENVOYÉ**

_Cette histoire est une fanfiction tirée de l'oeuvre Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers de J. K. Rowling. Elle n'a aucun but lucratif et n'est liée en aucun point à l'autrice ou à la société de production Warner Bros._

_Malgré cela, dans la mesure du possible concernant le cadre légal des fanfictions, j'aimerais dédicacer celle-ci aux animateurs du podcast Fréquence 9 3/4, Jérémy et Marina, qui font un travail d'exception._

_Merci à eux._

**CHOIXPITRE 3 :**

**Secrets en fond de cave**

Quand Harry sortit de la grotte, une foule de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Cette rencontre l'avait complètement pris de court. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes ces paroles, si énigmatiques, que le vampire lui avaient partagées. Pourtant, Harry tenta de ne rien laisser paraître lorsqu'il retrouva Hagrid. Ce-dernier, debout près du cadavre de la licorne, s'arrêta enfin de crier lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

– Harry, où étais-tu passé ?

– J'étais allé visiter la grotte, de l'autre côté des fourrés, répondit-il. Puis, avant que le garde-chasse n'ait la mauvaise idée d'y entrer également, il ajouta. – Il n'y a rien.

Hagrid hocha la tête, puis continua.

– C'te licorne a été tué proprement. J'sais pas qui pourrait faire une chose pareille… ' Tout cas, c'pas un animal.

Il invita Harry à se rapprocher, et le garçon découvrit enfin les détails de la dépouille. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi net. Juste une morsure, au niveau de la jugulaire, et du sang de couleur argenté qui s'en était échappé. Au premier regard, Harry savait que le meurtre pouvait paraître barbare, mais il avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences. En fait, ce qui était le plus mystérieux était le corps. Aucun animal ne tuait pour ensuite abandonner sa victime. Ou peut-être le prédateur les avait-il vus arriver ? En tout cas, Hagrid semblait bien plus sûr de lui.

– C'qui a commis c'crime… C'est pas une bête sauvage… C't'un être très puissant… et très sombre.

– Voldemort ?

– J'sais pas, répondit Hagrid, non sans rechigner à l'entente du nom. – Si Voldemort est ici…

Mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser également au vampire. Serait-il possible qu'il ait tué la licorne pour se rassasier ? Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net…

– Hagrid ? commença-t-il. – Est-ce qu'un… est-ce qu'un vampire peut faire ça ? Tuer une licorne ?

Le géant se tourna vers lui, surpris, puis réfléchit un instant, et finit par répondre.

– J'crois pas… Les vampires sont d'puissants êtres, Harry, mais les licornes l'sont encore plus. D'ailleurs, tuer cette créature est un sacrilège. J'pense qu'même les vampires n'se risqueraient pas à subir la malédiction…

Harry acquiesca.

– Bon, termina Hagrid en s'étirant. – Faut qu'on rentre au château, y s'fait tard.

Il sortit une pierre de sa poche, et la posa délicatement auprès de la tête de la licorne.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit le garçon, intrigué.

– C't'une pierre ensorcelée par Dumbledore. Elle protégera l'corps et le f'ra disparaître dans la terre. Puis un arbre magnifique pouss'ra ici, pour rendre hommage à la licorne. C'est d'la belle magie…

Après être restés quelques instants pour honorer la défunte licorne, les deux sorciers repartirent le long du chemin de terre. Ils marchèrent longtemps, toujours vigilants, mais sans oublier cet animal sublime qui, cette nuit, avait perdu la vie au profit d'une créature sombre, égoïste, monstrueuse. Une créature effroyable, et non un être, une créature condamnée à errer, se refusant la mort et qui, maudit par le sort, ne pourrait jamais plus goûter aux subtilités de la vie…

La semaine qui suivit se déroula sans incident notable. Bien que Malefoy, comme à son habitude, continuait de vilipender les trois amis chaque fois qu'il les voyait, le mardi ne fut pas à son avantage. Ce jour-là en effet, fier de la nouvelle relique magique que son père lui avait achetée, il n'avait pas hésité un instant à provoquer, une nouvelle fois, Ron.

– Alors, Weasley ! commença-t-il d'un ton dénigrant. – C'est pas tes parents qui achèteraient un objet pareil, n'est-pas ?

Il sortit une sombre boite de sa veste et en retira le couvercle. Dedans, sur un coussin de velours non moins obscur, reposait une petite dague. Aussitôt, Harry se demanda si ce genre d'objet était bien légal à Poudlard, mais il ne put réfléchir bien longtemps.

– Tu vois, Potter, ce genre d'objet pourrait te refaire ta cicatrice… Qu'en penses-tu ?

Le garçon s'apprêtait déjà à répliquer, lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette, élancée et drapée de vert, surgir juste derrière Drago. C'était Minerva McGonagall.

– Bonjour messieurs… Puis, remarquant Hermione, elle se corrigea. – … dame. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Le garçon blond ne tarda pas à cacher son cadeau dans son gilet avant de se retourner, mais ce faux-pas éclaira la professeure.

– Je vois. Je vous prie, monsieur Malefoy, de me remettre cet objet.

– Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait.

– Dans ce cas, inutile de trembler à l'idée de vous faire prendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Outre cette humiliation, très plaisante, à laquelle Harry et ses amis assistèrent, Drago finit par se faire confisquer la dague. De plus, pour introduction d'objet dangereux dans l'école, il écopa d'une retenue, ainsi que d'une baisse significative du nombre de points de sa maison.

Harry n'attendit pas longtemps pour partager son expérience vampirique du dimanche soir à ses amis. Ron trouvait stupéfiant qu'il ait survécu à cette rencontre, et Hermione ne cessait également de lui rappeler qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance. Bien-sûr, ils réfléchissaient beaucoup au lien qui unissait Rogue et le vampire, mais ils se durent vite se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'avaient pas assez d'éléments pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui échappait, cette semaine, à Harry. En effet, les cours de chimie théorique donnés par son amie étaient loin de lui paraître limpides. Ainsi, les aptitudes dont il témoignait lors de ces cours particuliers attestaient d'un piètre niveau en la matière. D'ailleurs, tous les soirs, la jeune fille clôturait ses cours époumonée, et pour cause : elle y passait la majorité de son temps à soupirer d'exaspération face à l'inhabileté de Harry quand il s'agissait d'expliquer le fonctionnement des poisons et autres substances toxiques.

– Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! s'accabla-t-elle ce jeudi soir. – L'_Aconit napel_ produit l'aconitine, l'aconitine ouvre les canaux sodiques de tous les tissus. Le sodium est toxique s'il est libéré à trop haute dose ! Il provoque des contractions musculaires et un trouble des sens. Et quels sont les symptômes toxiques de L'_Aconit_ ?

Harry regarda Ron. Il voyait dans ses yeux la même détresse et la même incompréhension – totale – qu'il ressentait à ce moment.

– Alors ? Une paralysie et un troubles des sens, par exemple du toucher ! termina la fille. – Et c'est sans parler de toutes les étapes intermédiaires, mais on n'a pas le temps pour cela.

Suivant ces cours, le garçon restait tant bien que mal jusqu'à la fin, mais en réalité, à peine arrivait-il au lieu de rendez-vous – la bibliothèque, – qu'il était déjà perdu. Si tels étaient véritablement les cours du professeur Rogue, ce dont il n'avait pas à douter… qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête du vampire lorsqu'il lui avait dit que Rogue était différent, qu'il était logique !?

Quand le soleil se leva, le vendredi matin, Harry se réveilla d'une nuit particulièrement mouvementée. En effet, il n'avait cessé de rêver d'une Hermione qui lui faisait boire du poison, et qui finissait par se transformer en une sombre silhouette, celle du professeur Rogue… Il se leva, se vêtit tout en étant à moitié endormi, puis sortit de la cabane pour rejoindre la grande salle. Quand il y arriva, il avait encore en tête le sourire machiavélique du professeur de potions, et mit quelques instants à trouver ses deux amis, assis à la table des gryffondors.

Quand il prit place face à Ron, il remarqua que le garçon roux n'avait pas l'air plus en forme que lui.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

– Il a reçu sa convocation en retenue de la part du professeur McGonagall.

Harry haussa les sourcils, puis continua.

– Et alors ?

– Cet après-midi, pendant que tu auras ton cours avec Rogue, il devra aller ranger les livres à la bibliothèque. À la main.

Ron grogna, puis poursuivit son acte de silence funèbre. Harry tenta de le consoler.

– Au moins, tu n'auras pas la compagnie de Rogue, toi.

– Tu t'rends compte ? demanda Ron en levant la tête, abattu. – Ranger les livres d'la bibliothèque… Sans magie…

– Après avoir été une nuit dans la forêt, ça devrait être tâche facile, rétorqua Hermione de son air de raillerie caractéristique.

– Justement, s'exclama Ron en se tournant vers elle. – J'ai failli y laisser ma peau, dans cette satanée forêt ! C'est pas assez ?

– Considère ça comme une punition pour avoir mis en danger la vie d'un élève, la tienne. Maintenant, il te faut être puni pour avoir désobéi au règlement, clôtura la fille sans lever la tête de son assiette.

La journée se déroula de façon banale. Le matin, Harry aida Hagrid à découper de larges tranches de viande, destinées à des Sombrals. Le géant lui avait expliqué quelles étaient ces bêtes, mais ayant la particularité de n'être observables que de la part d'une personne pris conscience de la mort, le garçon n'avait malheureusement jamais pu les voir. Hagrid les lui avait donc décrits comme de grands chevaux sombres et squelettiques, avec de larges ailes membraneuses et abîmées, et les lui avait même dessinés. Mais ses dessins étaient peu souvent fiables. Quand le garçon les avait vus, il avait d'ailleurs éclaté de rire. L'animal représenté avait en effet un corps d'âne, une tête de poulet et des ailes de dragon plumé. Au final, il s'était renseigné dans des manuels spécialisés, et malgré son incapacité à interagir avec eux, il savait désormais à quoi ils étaient supposés ressembler.

À midi, les deux amis – bien que Harry considérait Hagrid, à ce stade de l'année, plus comme un père qu'un ami, – remontèrent le chemin de terre et déjeunèrent dans la grande salle. Le garçon rejoignit ses compagnons tandis que le géant traversait le long chemin central pour finir lourdement sur sa chaise en bois de chêne. Sans hâte, les trois amis commencèrent à manger, et pendant que les deux garçons se lamentaient sur leurs sorts respectifs, Hermione les écoutait sans rien dire. Ses deux amis connaissaient son point de vue concernant les faits, et il n'y avait aucune nécessité de pousser le bouchon plus loin. Mais le silence maintenu par la jeune fille était en réalité bien plus dérangeant que ses remarques désobligeantes. Ainsi, au bout de quelques minutes de profond désespoir, Ron finit par craquer.

– Et toi, là, tu dis rien !

Hermione ne daigna pas même lui adresser un regard, et lorsqu'elle déclina l'invitation au débat en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille, le garçon aux cheveux roux se détourna et s'enfouit – très probablement – dans de sombres pensées. Harry, quant à lui, comprit rapidement que la discussion n'était dorénavant qu'un amas de ruines, et décida de ne pas tenter de la relancer. Ils finirent donc leur déjeuner en silence, puis Hermione monta à la chambre commune de Gryffondor, Ron s'en alla péniblement à la la bibliothèque et Harry prit la direction des cachots.

Il ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir que des élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle suivaient le même chemin que lui. Voyant leur air sérieux, il se demanda une nouvelle fois s'il allait sortir vivant de ce cours. Pendant tous les mois passés à Poudlard, Harry n'avait en fait vu Rogue que très rarement, et malgré tout ce que lui racontaient ses deux amis, il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre.

Quand Harry atteignit le haut des escaliers, il sentit une bouffée d'air froid pénétrer jusqu'au plus profond de sa moelle. Tandis qu'il descendait lentement les escaliers en marbre, naquit en lui la désagréable impression qu'il s'enfonçait au plus profond d'une sombre grotte vide de chaleur et de tout bonheur. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la nuit qu'il avait passé dans la forêt, et il comprenait déjà mieux pourquoi ces deux êtres – à savoir Rogue et le vampire – semblaient si bien s'entendre.

Arrivant en bas, le jeune garçon remarqua que l'obscurité était presque totale. Par ailleurs, son sang semblait se glacer au contact de l'air environnant. Il savait bien que son esprit diabolisait Rogue, et qu'en réalité, ce n'était qu'un humain comme lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'absorber l'ombre des ténèbres environnants, et d'en imprégner – fatalement – toutes ses pensées. D'ailleurs, et cela ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde, il remarqua vite l'intense silence que les élèves de deuxième année observaient. Harry finit par s'adosser, sans bruit, contre le mur. Quelques instants après, la lourde porte de la salle des potions s'ouvrit sans aucunement rompre le silence établi. Dans l'antre de la porte, drapé de sa longue cape noire, à l'ombre menaçante et au visage impassible, se tenait, droit comme un pic, le professeur Rogue.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle un par un. Pas un ne parlait. Harry n'avait jamais vu une telle discipline de toute sa vie. La seule chose dont il se rappelait à propos de ses premiers – et seuls – cours de potion était en fait la haine que Rogue avait eu à son égard. Le garçon entra en dernier dans la salle. L'air y était humide, et une odeur nauséabonde régnait. Il se tourna vers le professeur en tentant de ne pas afficher son dégoût.

– Je dois faire quoi ?

– … Professeur, lui répondit sèchement Rogue.

– Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, professeur ?

Le sombre personnage resta muent un instant, puis pointa du doigt un seau, en fond de salle.

– Deux par chaudron.

Sur ces mots, il claqua la porte et rejoignit précipitamment le tableau. Pendant que Rogue commençait à lister une quantité interminable d'ingrédients et développait en détail l'utilisation de chacun d'entre eux, le garçon se rapprocha du sceau. Lorsqu'il vit ce qui reposait à l'intérieur, il comprit immédiatement pourquoi l'odeur était si terrible. Une multitude d'organes de petits mammifères, regroupés en petits paquets ficelés, attendaient au fond du récipient. Harry hésita à demander des gants, mais il renonça : Rogue ne savait probablement même pas ce que c'était.

Le nouveau stagiaire souleva le sceau – qui, passant, n'était pas du tout aussi lourd que la première impression pourrait laisser penser, – et se dirigea vers les tables. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le premier chaudron, il attrapa deux paquets et les sortit. Il sentit alors l'horrible texture gélatineuse des organes et aperçut du coin de l'œil une fine traînée de sang couler le long de ses doigts. Restant plus au moins stoïque au contact de ces membres inanimés, il en posa deux devant le premier chaudron, puis fit de même pour tout le reste de la classe. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il reposa le sceau au fond de la salle et se posa dans un coin. Contre toute attente, ce premier cours semblait plutôt bien se dérouler…

Quand le professeur Rogue clôtura les préparatifs, les élèves se levèrent d'un coup, et débutèrent – toujours dans le plus grand silence, – la réalisation de la potion du jour. Harry se demandait s'il devait prendre des notes, mais à défaut d'y être invité, il préféra rester immobile, sans déranger. Le professeur de potions semblait d'ailleurs l'avoir oublié, et il était désormais assis à son bureau, le nez dans des livres et des cahiers aux sujets sans aucun doute obscurs…

Quelques dizaines de minutes de déroulèrent sans incident. Mais l'art des potions était loin d'être accessible à tous, et la salle commençait lentement à se remplir de fumée noire. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'un élève ne fasse une erreur fatidique et provoque une explosion de chaudron – accident habituel, selon ses deux amis. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui arriva. Ainsi, près d'une heure après le début du cours, un long sifflement se laissa entendre. Tout le monde s'arrêta et se tourna vers Rogue… Et soudain, dans un bruit assourdissant, un chaudron explosa, propulsant de la mousse d'organe et des particules peu ragoûtantes un peu partout dans la salle. Quand la fumée se dissipa, le garçon remarqua que le professeur avait été le seul épargné – probablement s'était-il préparé à un accident du genre. Ce dernier se leva, se tourna vers Harry puis, lui tendant une serpillière, le somma de nettoyer. Le garçon serra les dents, mais choisit de ne pas répliquer. Il arracha le chiffon des mains de Rogue et commença à frotter au niveau du chaudron – ou plutôt de ce qui en restait.

– Plus vite, lui ordonna Rogue au bout de deux minutes.

Harry accéléra la cadence, et refoulait tant bien que mal l'énervement qui grandissait en lui.

– Et bien, Potter, une flaque d'eau semble plus résistante que vous, finit par lancer le sombre professeur, un sourire aux lèvre.

– Si vous voulez le faire, j'vous en prie ! se retourna Harry en lâchant le torchon par terre. – Vous avez une baguette, j'imagine que vous vous sentez fort avec, hein ?

Le sourire de Rogue s'élargit.

– Il est vrai que contrairement à vous, je ne me suis pas fait renvoyer après seulement deux semaines de cours.

– Et n'étant plus élève, je n'ai plus d'ordres à recevoir de vous. Si vous voulez une salle propre, vous la nettoierez vous-même !

Le professeur sortit sa baguette, fit un rapide mouvement de poignet – ce à quoi la fumée et les restes sales s'évaporèrent, – puis montra la porte – qui s'ouvrit violemment, – du doigt.

– Vous n'avez donc plus rien à faire ici. Je vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations forestières, et vous faire renvoyer dès la prochaine occasion.

– Vous savez, rétorqua Harry, mes occupations forestières peuvent être très instructives en ce qui concerne le monde magique. Notamment les vampires…

À ces mots, il se tourna vers la sortie et s'apprêta à laisser la classe en plan, lorsque la porte se referma brusquement devant lui. Harry se retourna vers le tableau.

– Alors, je ne sors plus ?

Mais quand le garçon croisa le regard de Rogue, qui semblait maintenant dénué de tout sourire, il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard, si sérieux, si sévère. Il croyait trouver dans les yeux de Rogue de l'étonnement, voire de la peur, sachant qu'il savait tout sur sa relation avec le vampire. Mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Après un court instant de silence, le professeur de potions ordonna aux élèves de reprendre leurs préparation, puis se rapprocha de Harry, l'attrapa par le col et le sortit de la salle. Il referma la porte puis plongea son regard dans celui du garçon. Ce dernier eut alors la terrible impression que Rogue fouillait dans son esprit, qu'il contrôlait sa mémoire… et en rappelait une image effrayante : celle du vampire, debout dans l'ombre de sa grotte, au regard noir, vide, plongé dans celui de Harry…

Le garçon mit quelques instants à se remettre de ses émotions. Le temps qu'il reprenne le contrôle de ses pensées, le professeur de potions l'avait déjà attrapé au poignet et le tirait au travers de divers couloirs, montant les escaliers et se perdant dans le château. Harry tenta de résister, mais Rogue avait bien trop d'élan. Il traversèrent un pont extérieur, le long couloir menant aux dortoirs, puis finirent leur chemin au cœur de la grande tour. Là, le sombre professeur traîna Harry sur les escaliers, et ils débouchèrent dans le couloir menant au bureau du directeur. Le garçon ne comprenait toujours pas. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal ! S'il avait rencontré le vampire, c'était uniquement dû à sa punition. Néanmoins, il esquissa un sourire en pensant au nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé dans ce fameux bureau, avec cette étonnante diaspora d'objets tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres…

Arrivés devant le monstre en pierre, Rogue susurra le mot de passe – « corne de bouc », Dumbledore avait donc un esprit jovial, pensa le garçon, – puis ils entrèrent et montèrent les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon. Le professeur frappa trois coups secs à la lourde porte en bois, puis attendit la réponse.

Quand celle-ci s'éleva du fin fond de l'ancien bureau, le sombre personnage baissa la poignée et ouvrit grand la porte. Il tenait toujours fermement le poignet droit de Harry, et ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à y ressentir une douleur aiguë. Rogue le lâcha finalement lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau et que la porte en chêne se ferma derrière eux. Le directeur, tête levée devant une dizaine de vieux livres à la reliure fragile, observa un instant Harry derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Mais le professeur de potions interrompit le silence et s'avança vers Dumbledore.

– Je vous avais prévenu. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, maintenant ?

Le vieil homme leva les yeux vers son cadet, puis se leva, moins péniblement que son vieil âge aurait pu le laisser penser. Il regarda un instant Harry, puis se retourna vers Rogue, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

– Et bien, il est votre stagiaire, Severus. Je vous laisse le soin de lui enseigner ce qu'il doit savoir.

Le destinataire se crispa.

– Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour lui, vous le savez très bien.

Dumbledore soutint encore quelques instant le regard grave de son interlocuteur, puis se tourna vers le garçon.

– Alors, Harry, tu connais Caliginus ?

– Caliginus ?

– C'est un vieil habitant de la forêt interdite, continua Dumbledore. – On peut dire qu'il ne m'a pas facilité la tâche, à mes débuts de directeur. Il a fallu que je me montre… persuasif, pour le convaincre de rester chez lui… je veux dire, sans troubler le bon fonctionnement de l'établissement.

– C'est vraiment un vampire ? Il avait l'air plutôt sympathique… commença le jeune garçon.

Le directeur afficha alors une expression sévère.

– Les vampires sont de sombres créatures, Harry. Personne ne peut les comprendre… – À ces mots, Dumbledore jeta un regard presque imperceptible à Rogue, puis se concentra à nouveau sur le garçon. – Le professeur Rogue m'a dit que tu as discuté avec Caliginus. Est-ce que vos regards se sont croisés ?

La question étonna Harry. Il ne savait pas vraiment l'importance que cela avait de croiser le regard d'un vampire, mais décida de répondre honnêtement. De toute façon, il avait l'impression que Rogue savait absolument tout, et mentir ne pourrait lui apporter rien que des ennuis.

– Oui… Pourquoi ?

Le directeur l'observa un instant, puis, sans répondre, se tourna vers le portrait d'un vieux sorcier somnolant.

– Phineas, pouvez-vous prévenir le professeur McGonagall, s'il vous plaît, qu'elle puisse prendre les mesures appropriées?

Le personnage du tableau hocha la tête, puis disparut. Le vieux mage se retourna à nouveau vers Harry, et l'observa attentivement.

– Severus, laissez-nous un instant – Rogue fit demi-tour, sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. – Il va falloir prévenir Hagrid. Tu dormiras désormais dans la chambre commune de Gryffondor, et tu n'iras plus dans la forêt. Le professeur Rogue s'occupera de t'enseigner tout ce que tu dois savoir, et en ce qui concerne l'aide que tu apportes à Hagrid, vous vous contenterez de travailler le jour, dans la plaine.

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas. Pourquoi devait-il prendre toutes ces précautions, alors que le vampire était théoriquement là depuis le début de l'année ?

– Je ne comprends pas… finit-il par dire. – Pourquoi ?

Le directeur de l'école réfléchit un instant, puis s'assit et leva les yeux vers le garçon.

– Sais-tu ce qui arrive lorsqu'un vampire croise le regard d'un humain ?

Harry resta silencieux. Bien évidemment, il ne savait pas.

– Oh, bien-sûr que Caliginus s'est comporté aimablement avec toi… Comment aurait-il, dans le cas contraire, mérité ta confiance ?

Là, Dumbledore marqua une pause. Même si son air était toujours aussi décontracté et serein que d'habitude, il parlait lentement, comme pour laisser à son élève le temps d'assimiler les propos. Le temps nécessaire pour comprendre que, loin d'avoir fait une rencontre admirable, il avait conclu un pacte avec le diable…

– Les vampires ont une intelligence remarquable. Couplée à une patience à toute épreuve, cela fait d'eux des prédateurs sans faille. Quel lien avec le regard, me demanderas-tu sûrement ? Et bien, c'est en fait la pièce maîtresse de leur panoplie de chasseur. Quand tu croises le regard d'un vampire… il lit en tes pensées. Tu lui offres ton âme, et ce faisant, il jette son dévolu sur toi. C'est dans son sang, vois-tu… cette envie irrésistible de traquer _sa_ proie… La question n'est pas s'il veut le faire ou non. C'est dans sa nature, et il te pourchasseras jusqu'à t'avoir. Ou bien jusqu'à ce qu'il jette son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre… Lorsque le vampire est soumis à cette… émotion, il en devient lui-même victime. Comme un loup-garou – tu le sais bien, – il chassera même son meilleur ami.

Harry resta bouche bée. Il réussit cependant à poser une dernière question.

– Il m'a parlé de Ro… du professeur Rogue. Il m'a dit qu'ils se connaissaient.

Dumbledore sourit, puis répondit.

– Severus a toujours été un sorcier très talentueux. Il est vrai que, pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard, il a rencontré Caliginus. Mais à cet âge, il avait un avantage que tu n'as malheureusement pas. Severus pouvait discipliner son esprit, le verrouiller. Il est d'ailleurs excellent là-dedans, et c'est très probablement ce qui l'a sauvé du dévolu vampirique. Il n'a pas offert son âme à Caliginus, il resta tout le temps maître de la situation. Par conséquent, Caliginus pouvait lui-même se contrôler, sans subir cette… malédiction. Il n'avait pas ce besoin de tuer Severus. – Dumbledore se tut un court instant, puis reprit en chuchotant. – Entre nous, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le professeur Rogue peut côtoyer des personnes que nul autre n'aurait le courage – et la faculté psychique, – de fréquenter. Mais il est vital que tu gardes ce secret pour toi, Harry.

Le garçon hocha la tête, mais son instinct voguait déjà sur un océan de questions et de pensées hypothétiques. Parmi elles, il y en avait une qui ressortait sans arrêt : est-ce que Voldemort était lié à tout cela ? Se pourrait-il qu'il ait cette « faculté » de lire et de contrôler les esprits… et qu'il s'en serve ?

Les semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent sans altercation particulière. Bien-sûr, Harry suivait encore les cours hebdomadaires de Rogue, mais son comportement lui semblait habituel. Il avait également raconté les faits à ses amis, ce qui provoqua, chez Hermione, une crise d'hystérie relativement singulière. Elle passa des jours à récolter une grande variété d'informations dans des dizaines d'ouvrages, donnait à Harry des gousses d'ail chaque fois qu'il sortait et lui rapportait sans cesse des conseils d'une diversité étonnante. Le garçon en arriva vite à se demander si la quantité de renseignements dans les archives étaient suffisantes pour la jeune fille. Bientôt, se disait-il, on allait la retrouver en train de fouiller dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Dumbledore… Ron, lui, avait eu bien plus de succès. Durant sa retenue, il avait passé près de trois heures à ranger des livres. Passant outre le fait qu'il en avait fait tomber un grand nombre, il avait découvert un sujet fort intéressant : les propriétés du sang de dragon. Ainsi, après avoir survolé plusieurs fois le nom d'Albus Dumbledore, il s'étonna devant un nom moins commun : Nicolas Flamel. Le garçon décida, pour plus de commodité, d'emprunter le livre, et l'amena à Hermione. La jeune fille, insatiable de connaissances, lut l'œuvre complète la même nuit, et rapporta le lendemain sa découverte aux garçons : Nicolas Flamel, ami de Dumbledore, était le concepteur de la pierre philosophale…

Mais même ces expériences, qui étaient pour le moins intrigantes – il s'agissait bien là d'un objet capable de transformer tout métal en or et fournissant l'élixir de longue vie, – finirent par se dissiper de l'intérêt des deux écoliers. En effet, les semaines s'écoulaient et à l'approche des examens, les étudiants reçurent une charge de travail pléthorique. Harry, lui, n'avait pas de devoirs. Il continuait à aider Hagrid, bien-sûr, mais ses activités devenaient plus que monotone. Les animaux qu'ils élevaient étaient certes d'espèces bien différentes, mais c'était en fait les cours de potion qui étaient loin de le satisfaire. Le professeur Rogue ayant pris la mauvaise habitude de le considérer comme son larbin, il se retrouvait désormais à devoir nettoyer les cuves, essuyer les tables et récurer les chaudrons sales. Ce n'était pas une tâche très plaisante. Les éléments utilisés pendant les cours étaient souvent salissant, et il n'était pas rare de croiser un liquide, à la texture plus que douteuse, suffisamment acide pour grignoter les tables et les chaises. Même si les chaudrons étaient conçus pour résister à ces dissolutions, Harry ne supportait pas de devoir brosser, à la main, des chaises à moitié détruites pour qu'en fin de journée, le professeur de potions les répare d'un coup de baguette. Les vendredis soirs, il avait donc tendance à rentrer morne du cours mais cet air disparaissait aussitôt qu'il se retrouvait dans la chambre commune de Gryffondor, au coin du feu, mangeant des biscuits avec ses amis. Comme ces derniers devaient réviser (dans la pratique, seule Hermione travaillait), il en profitait pour rester éveillé jusqu'à minuit. Quand il ne jouait pas à un jeu de société magique avec son ami, il lui empruntait ses livres de cours pour y lire quelques paragraphes qui avaient retenu son attention.

Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il devait se passer des ses cours improvisés. Ainsi, même pendant cette période de révision, Hermione se débrouilla pour lui rapporter les cours qu'il ratait. Pour le vol, c'était plus simple. Les frères de Ron n'étant pas vraiment travailleurs, ils n'avaient pas imaginé une seule seconde d'arrêter d'aider Harry au profit de cette activité qu'on appelait le « travail »…

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose-là ? demanda Fred un beau matin d'avril.

Les vacances de pâques venaient de débuter, et, contrairement à Hermione, qui passait ses journées à travailler au fond de la bibliothèque, les frères jumeaux avaient proposé à Harry de doubler les heures d'entraînement sportif. Bien évidemment, Harry ne voulait pas qu'ils ratent leurs examens par sa faute, et insista pour qu'ils aillent étudier en vue des épreuves de fin d'année.

– Mais si, Fred ! s'écria George en se frappant le front. – C'est de la magie noire, et il faut y faire extrêmement attention…

Harry sourit. En vérité, il s'attendait à cette réponse. Il leur avait déjà proposé quelques fois de le laisser et d'aller travailler leurs cours, mais leurs réponses avaient toujours suivi cette logique du travail futile. Le garçon comprenait déjà mieux pourquoi Ron ne travaillait pas non plus… Avec deux frères de ce genre, sa jeunesse avait dû être une diabolisation mouvementée de tout ce qui touche, de près ou de loin, aux études…

– Et vos examens ? continua néanmoins Harry.

– Oh, tu sais, même sans travailler, on les réussit…

Les trois garçons finirent leur chemin au terrain de quidditch. Les frères Weasley enfourchèrent leurs balais, prirent la balle d'entraînement et s'élevèrent dans les airs. Harry se mit en place, puis les suivit. Son but était d'attraper la balle, que les deux frères se lançaient à tour de rôle. La tâche n'était bien-sûr pas si facile, car les deux jumeaux faisaient tout leur possible pour la lui compliquer.

Quand George donna le signal de départ, Harry se positionna pour suivre sa tactique habituelle. Il s'élevait suffisamment haut pour surplomber les deux lanceurs, puis se mit à faire des tours de terrain. En général, il attendait environ cinq minutes comme ça, puis, lorsqu'il repérait une ouverture, il fondait sur la balle. Bien souvent, il ne l'attrapait pas du premier coup, mais il avait développé un « plan B ». Il profitait de sa vitesse pour perturber le récepteur prévu de la balle. Ainsi, ce dernier ne l'attrapait pas, et Harry la récupérait suite à un virage plus que dangereux. Aujourd'hui… tout se passa comme prévu.

Suite à la reprise des cours, la charge de travail des élèves se trouva à nouveau multipliée. Hermione, naturellement laborieuse, supporta le coup. Ron, au contraire, se plaignit de plus belle.

– Comment on peut travailler autant ? s'écria-t-il un matin, désespéré.

– Tu n'aurais pas besoin de tout faire maintenant si tu t'y étais mis plus tôt, rétorqua la fille sans lever les yeux de son manuel d'histoire de la magie.

Le garçon soupira puis referma son livre. Il en avait marre. Harry, quant à lui, restait en silence, lisant son livre. Certes, il le lisait pour le plaisir – ou par intérêt personnel, – mais il en lisait un. Ils étaient à table, et ses amis venaient d'apprendre que leurs cours du matin ne seraient pas assurés. Contrairement à Ron, qui n'avait pas manqué l'occasion pour s'extasier en public, Hermione l'avait mal pris. Maintenant, cependant, elle comblait le manque de travail par un acharnement sur le rôle des magiciens dans la politique démocratique en Grèce antique. Parfois, elle se mettait à parler toute seule, et Harry avait ainsi appris que les sorciers avaient tous migré à Athènes vers le milieu du Vème siècle avant Jésus Christ. Grand mal les en avait pris, ils se retrouvèrent dans une situation problématique à la fin de la guerre du Péloponnèse. Puis était venu Socrate. Selon une légende, il avait un jour vu un de ses amis faire de la magie, ce qui l'avait encouragé à développé son esprit critique. Non pas qu'il eût été réticent vis-à-vis du surnaturel, mais ces événements l'avaient conforté dans sa philosophie du savoir superficiel.

La matinée se déroula calmement. Personne ne faisait de bruit, la majorité des élèves étant suffisamment angoissés à l'idée de rater leurs épreuves. Il ne leur restait plus que deux semaines, et le savoir suffisait à mettre au travail même les plus retardataires. Le jeune garçon profita donc de ce silence pour remettre ses pensées au clair. Il n'avait cessé de se poser des questions sur le vampire, Voldemort, mais aussi sur les relations de Rogue : celles qu'il entretenait avec l'homme chauve-souris, bien-sûr, mais aussi celles qu'il avait eu avec son père. Ce problème le tracassait plus que tout. En fait, il croyait y voir la clef de toutes ses questions. Mais il était loin de connaître la réponse. Et il n'avait pas envie de déranger Hagrid avec ça, au vu de la tournure que le sujet avait pris à sa dernière évocation.

Il décida finalement de tout garder pour lui-même, et d'y réfléchir au calme. Cette histoire de vampire qui le chassait lui paraissait d'ailleurs de plus en plus absurde. Où était-il, ce prédateur hors pair ? Cela faisait prêt de deux mois qu'il n'en avait pas entendu parler. Il est vrai qu'il s'était déjà réveillé, en pleine nuit, apercevant deux yeux brillant l'observer par la fenêtre. Sur le moment, il avait bien pris peur, mais il s'était calmé en quelques instants. Si la chauve-souris avait vraiment été le vampire – Caliginus – et non une simple petite bête innocente (qui plus est courante, la nuit, aux alentours de Poudlard), comment expliquer qu'il n'avait pas brisé la vitre pour entrer dans la chambre ? Harry ne doutait pas un instant que le château avait un système de défense perfectionniste, mais si les vampires étaient réellement aussi menaçants que le laissait entendre le vieux directeur, alors rien n'aurait pu le retenir.

Suite à ces réflexions, le garçon avait vraiment fini par considérer le danger qui était supposé le guetter comme une ineptie. Du reste, il préférait se concentrer sur les problèmes de Rogue. Le garçon essayait tant bien que mal de récupérer des informations que le sombre professeur pourrait disséminer ça et là, mais désormais, force lui était de constater que cet homme n'avait pas une réputation mensongère. Il était vraiment impénétrable.

Les jours s'écoulèrent comme les grains dans un sablier. Du jour au lendemain, Harry eut l'impression que tout le mode, autour de lui, s'exaspérait à cause des épreuves. La première, celle de métamorphose, devait avoir lieu le lendemain matin. Hermione avait expliqué à son ami que toutes les épreuves consistaient en une épreuve écrite de deux heures – dont la durée s'allongerait au fur et à mesure que les élèves verraient leur niveau augmenter, – et une épreuve pratique, pour les matières qui ne se bornaient pas à la théorie. La première était en fait une « deux en une ». Les élèves avaient une heure et demi pour disserter sur un problème donné, ou bien sur une vision pratique de la matière en question, puis finissaient par une interrogation d'une demi-heure portant sur le programme de l'année. La deuxième partie, si elle avait lieu, ne devait durer que quinze minutes, lors desquelles les professeurs de Poudlard leur donnaient à produire des sortilèges tirés au hasard.

Ce qui était, pour Ron, le plus effrayant, n'était d'ailleurs pas l'épreuve en soi c'était le juge qu'il se verrait attribuer pour les parties pratiques. En effet, les élèves étaient bien trop nombreux. Par conséquent, les professeurs qui avaient le niveau pouvaient se retrouver à corriger des matières qui n'étaient pas la leur. En théorie, Ron pouvait donc très bien tomber sur Rogue en seconde épreuve de métamorphose…

Cette nuit-là fut mouvementée pour tous les élèves. Certains se levaient en pleine nuit pour se remettre à réviser, de sorte que personne ne pouvait dormir. Le garçon finit par proposer son aide à ses camarades. Après tout, s'il ne pouvait pas se reposer, autant qu'il fasse quelque chose… Il se retrouva donc à courir au travers de la tour des gryffondors pour transporter des livres, poser des questions, apporter les réponses, et ce, toute la nuit ! Mais Harry, qui ne passait pas d'épreuve, s'en moquait. En fait, il avait bien une épreuve en zoologie et en potions, mais elles ne comptaient pas vraiment. Par ailleurs, il savait qu'il allait réussir la première haut la main et son intérêt pour la seconde était d'autant plus inexistant qu'il savait que Rogue ne lui offrirait jamais la satisfaction de la réussite.

Les premiers jours d'examen se déroulèrent bien plus vite que prévu. Les trois amis remarquèrent vite quelque chose d'étrange, à savoir que Dumbledore semblait être parti du château, mais ils n'y prêtèrent pas plus d'attention que ça : ils avaient tous leurs problèmes. Autour de lui, Harry ne voyait cependant que des personnes défaitistes. À les entendre, il avait l'impression que personne ne passerait en deuxième année. Seule Hermione était contente d'elle… même s'il lui arrivait de se plaindre d'avoir raté une question, au total. Le garçon avait, quant à lui, terminé ses deux interrogations. Comme prévu, il avait réussi celle de zoologie, et raté celle de potions. Pourtant, en sortant de la deuxième, il avait eu une vague impression de succès, mais le professeur Rogue n'avait pas tardé à l'en débarrasser.

Vendredi matin – dernier jour des épreuves, – Harry décida de se promener dans le château. Il avait pris cette habitude en début de semaine, pour faire passer le temps pendant qu'il était seul. Il marchait dans les couloirs, s'arrêtait pour discuter avec des tableaux – notamment celui d'un chevalier très bavard, – puis continuait son chemin. Ce jour-là, cependant, Harry aperçut quelque chose d'étrange. Ou plutôt quelqu'un : Rogue. Le professeur de potions marchait d'un pas pressé, montant les escaliers de la grande tour. Le garçon, plus qu'intrigué, se convainquit de le suivre.

Ils montèrent ainsi deux étages, et sortirent dans un étroit couloir. Harry avait dû se cacher plusieurs fois, car le professeur semblait sur ses gardes. Au final, le garçon le vit entrer dans un couloir étonnamment obscur, et l'y suivit. Il ne savait pas exactement où ils étaient, mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas son plus gros problème. Où est-ce que Rogue comptait aller ? Le sombre professeur s'arrêta devant une porte, en souleva doucement l'imposant loquet, et ouvrit grand la porte. Harry se figea. Derrière, s'élevant sur trois bons mètres, se tenait Touffu. Le cerbère d'Hagrid baissa les yeux, et se mit à grogner. Il retroussa ses babines, et le garçon vit apparaître les trois mâchoires du chien. Avec de tels muscles et des dents de la taille d'une dague, il pouvait aisément déchiqueter n'importe quelle personne dans ce château.

Malgré les grognements d'avertissement de Touffu, Rogue ne recula pas. Il sortit sa baguette, et une douce mélodie s'éleva dans le couloir. Harry se demanda bien ce que le professeur comptait faire avec un air de flûte aussi ridicule, mais, à sa grande surprise, le chien sembla se calmer. Ce fut alors, juste avant que le gigantesque molosse ne s'endorme, que le garçon comprit. C'était la pierre philosophale, qui était cachée dans les entrailles du château. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'ici, mais maintenant, tout s'éclairait. Ce petit paquet, qu'Hagrid avait récupéré au coffre numéro 713, en début d'année, lequel avait été ouvert de force peu après… C'est donc à ça que Touffu servait…

Mais le garçon n'eut pas le temps de repenser les choses plus en détails. Rogue avait déjà disparu sous une trappe, et il fallait que quelqu'un l'arrête. En fait, il était abasourdi. Malgré toutes leurs querelles, il avait vraiment fini par croire que le professeur n'était pas un mage noire. Pourtant…

Le garçon finit par se lancer. Il entra dans la salle et regarda au travers de la trappe. Tout était obscur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire : sauter ? Dumbledore n'était pas ici, il ne pouvait le prévenir… Finalement, il se jeta dans le trou. Il chuta quelques instants, et atterrit sur quelque chose de mou. C'était visqueux… et ça bougeait ! Le garçon se leva précipitamment, mit sa main dans sa veste… Sa baguette ! Cette fois-ci, il était mal. Il s'en rappelait, désormais : il l'avait rangé, le soir précédent, dans sa valise… Tandis que des grosses racines s'enroulaient autour de ses membres, l'esprit du garçon se remplit d'idées toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres. Qu'allait-il faire ? Le sol commençait à l'aspirer, et Harry, seul, se retrouvait piégé. Il essaya de réfléchir, de penser à des moyens de s'en sortir… mais ses pensées étaient totalement désordonnées. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau surchauffait, tournant à cent à l'heure, mais rien ne sortait… Aucune idée de génie, rien que des songes insignifiants, vides… comme si son esprit s'était bloqué. C'était cette émotion d'impuissance qui s'emparait de lui. Ces images, ces pensées, qu'il n'avait pas le calme pour analyser. Lentement, l'anxiété totale le gagna. Il commença à se débattre. Il devait tenter par tous les moyens de se sortir de là. Il n'avait pas le choix… mais il en était déjà à la taille, et ce sol qui continuait à l'engloutir…

Soudain, une lumière aveuglante éclaira la sinistre scène. Harry vit les contours flous d'un homme se dessiner près de lui, les tentacules se rétracter, puis il chuta sur des dalles de pierre. Le souffle coupé, il mit quelques instants à se ressaisir. Lentement, il leva la tête. Il s'attendait à voir Rogue, l'ayant sauvé pour un raison inconnue… Ce n'était pas lui. Le garçon soupira de soulagement. C'était le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Quirinus Quirrell.

– Professeur, s'écria Harry, toujours essoufflé. – Rogue, il veut prendre la pierre… Il est devant…

Le professeur le regarda un instant, comme s'il ne comprenait pas, puis se reprit.

– Al… alors il … il f… f… faut… l'ar… arrêter.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que s'il était aussi bon en sortilèges que dans le discours, ils étaient dans de beaux draps… mais se rappela néanmoins qu'il lui devait la vie. Il ne devait par conséquent pas être si mauvais…

Les deux sorciers traversèrent un couloir, et arrivèrent devant une lourde porte en bois. Le professeur l'ouvrit. Derrière, une multitude de clefs volantes s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Il fallait attraper la bonne.

– Je crois que je peux le faire, professeur, affirma Harry.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il enfourcha le balai présent. Malgré l'antipathie soudaine de toutes les autres clefs ailées, il réussit à attraper la bonne – c'était la plus grosse la plus grosse.

Après avoir traversé une épreuve de jeu d'échec et un troll des montagnes déjà pétrifié, les deux héros arrivèrent devant un test plus excentrique. C'est ici que le garçon comprit réellement à quoi faisait référence le vampire. Cette épreuve, de potions – probablement concoctées par le professeur Rogue en personne, – était en fait une énigme logique. Après une bonne minute de réflexion, Harry vit Quirrell s'emparer d'une fiole.

– D… Deux… doses.

Il en but la moitié, puis donna la fiole au garçon. Ce dernier en avala le fond, puis se dirigea hâtivement vers la porte d'en face. Il se moquait de savoir si Quirrell s'était trompé ou non, il fallait se dépêcher. Arrivant à la porte, recouverte de flamme, il attrapa la poignée… et l'ouvrit. Il traversa le portique. Quirrell ne s'était pas trompé.

Quand il arriva dans la dernière salle, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était gigantesque. Au centre, un drôle de miroir tenait debout. Devant, la poigne resserrée sur quelque chose de petit, Rogue. Le professeur ne tarda pas à remarquer qu'il n'était plus seul. Il fit volte-face, et son regard s'enfonça dans celui de Harry.

– J'ai cru que vous étiez vraiment partisan de Dumbledore…

– Comme ton père, tu n'as jamais su utiliser ta raison pour trouver une quelconque once de vérité dans le monde qui t'entoure, répliqua froidement Rogue.

Entre temps, le professeur Quirrell les avait rejoint.

– Do… donnez cet… cette pierre.

Harry vit les paupières de Rogue se resserrer, puis il dégaina sa baguette.

– Et bien, Quirinus, avez-vous choisi votre camp ?

Le professeur au turban sortit également sa baguette. Harry jugea prudent de s'éloigner un peu. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent, puis, subitement, Rogue lança un sortilège. Le garçon vit Quirrell se perdre dans une parade de fumée, puis, sans comprendre, il fut violemment repoussé jusqu'au mur. Le garçon se cogna brusquement la tête, mais resta tant bien que mal éveillé. Les deux professeurs s'échangèrent encore quelques rafales, puis Rogue se prit un sort dans la hanche. Il s'écroula.

Harry soupira. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers le corps inanimé. Il lança un regard vers Quirrell, pour voir s'il allait bien… et son sang se figea. Ce n'était pas Quirrell, qui le regardait. À cet instant, il ressentit une vive brûlure au niveau de sa cicatrice.

– Bonjour, Harry, souffla une voix glaçante.

Le garçon releva la tête. Les yeux qui le fixaient étaient rouge sang, et le visage était celui d'un monstre, à la fois humain et reptile. Mais ce qui horrifia le plus Harry, c'était que le visage se trouvait… à l'arrière de la tête du professeur Quirrell.

– Qu'est-ce que… demanda-t-il, mais il ne put finir sa phrase.

Il se tordit de douleur, et ne vit que le turban violet du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, à moitié brûlé, tombé au sol.

– Tu avais raison, Harry. Ce n'était pas Rogue… siffla la voix caverneuse. – Mais maintenant, il est trop tard…

Le garçon se leva à nouveau. Il vit Quirrell faire demi-tour et prendre sa direction. Il leva sa baguette, et ouvrit sa bouche.

– Avad…

Soudain, le professeur se figea. Il leva ses mains à sa tête, et se mit à hurler de douleur. Harry ne comprenait pas. Il regarda autour de lui, puis aperçut Rogue. À genoux, le regard fixé sur Quirrell, il ne bougeait pas d'un poil… L'enfant vit néanmoins son visage crispé.

Il assistait à un duel psychique entre Rogue et Voldemort…

Un long instant s'écoula ainsi. Quirrell, hurlant toujours, tentait d'expulser Rogue de son esprit, mais il n'y arrivait apparemment pas. Il commença à se secouer dans tous les sens, comme si son essence même était en train de se désagréger. De son côté, Rogue, plus stoïque que jamais, tenait bon…

Soudain, une gigantesque vague explosa depuis le corps de Quirrell. Elle se propagea tout le long des murs, et finit son chemin au fond. Lors de la collision avec la roche, Harry entendit un grondement caverneux… et le mur s'effondra. Un trou béant l'avait remplacé : une grotte. Harry, qui avait, une nouvelle fois, été propulsé en arrière, atterrit cinq mètres plus loin. Malheureusement, c'était aussi le cas de Rogue, et Quirrell, par la même occasion, se libéra. Il se releva, et se tourna à nouveau vers le garçon. Ce dernier, croisant son regard, comprit qu'il n'y avait plus une seule parcelle de raison dans son ancien professeur. Il semblait désormais être une poupée, commandée par un marionnettiste. Voldemort.

Mais alors que ce corps sans vie se rapprochait du jeune garçon, une vague de froid s'engouffra dans la cave. Il était là. Sortant de l'ombre de l'abysse, derrière le professeur Quirrell, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Caliginus le fixait. Droit dans les yeux.

Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible. D'un côté, le vampire et Quirrell, qui se rapprochait dangereusement et de l'autre, un mur. Harry réfléchit, mais aucune idée majestueuse ne se présenta à lui. Il ne vit seulement le vampire s'élever dans les airs, une antempête se forma autour de lui… et il disparut dans la brume.

Quirrell n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres…

Une chauve-souris, noire comme le ciel de la nuit, s'élança depuis la tempête du fond de la salle. Propulsée à une vitesse monstrueuse, elle se rapprocha des deux adversaires…

Quirrell n'était plus qu'à deux mètres… un mètre… Soudain, son corps fut aspiré vers l'arrière. Un vent furieux s'éleva alors dans la salle, et Harry fut projeté au sol. Il tenta de se relever, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. L'ouragan, d'une puissance indicible, le plaquait contre le sol. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Pas son corps, pas sa tête, mais pas même ses doigts… Il était paralysé, et rien ne pouvait désormais l'aider… Rien que la fin…

Lorsque la bourrasque sembla enfin se calmer, il risqua un œil. Il était toujours dans la salle… et vivant. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Lentement, il se leva. Devant lui, dans un état épouvantable, gisait le corps de Quirrell. Tout droit sorti d'un monde cauchemardesque, il avait été lacéré, labouré, déchiré… Harry ne savait pas si c'était dû à la tempête, si son corps avait été déchiqueté par les vents… mais il en doutait. Plus étonnant encore, le vampire était nulle part. Seul Rogue, affalé contre le miroir – qui avait, étonnamment, tenu bon, – observait le creux dans le mur.

Le garçon se leva. Rogue lui jeta un regard, comme pour s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux, puis, après avoir fait cicatriser ses blessures, se mit péniblement debout. Il ramassa une petite pierre rouge et la mit dans une poche de sa veste. Harry attendit quelques instants, puis jugeant qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose, se hasarda à demander.

– Mais si vous ne vouliez pas voler la pierre… Pourquoi la prendre ?

Le professeur jaugea le garçon, puis se mit en marche vers les escaliers.

– Vous le saurez quand vous aurez à le savoir, Potter.

Après ça, il se tourna vers le fond de la salle. Il leva sa baguette, ce à quoi les roches se remirent en place. L'instant d'après, il ne restait plus une marque de la violente scène qui s'était déroulée ici quelques secondes plus tôt.

Harry attendait devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Ses amis, qui l'avaient accompagné jusqu'ici, patientaient désormais en bas des escaliers. Les examens avaient pris fin une heure auparavant, et ils étaient maintenant en vacances. Le directeur, lui, était en pleine discussion avec le ministre de la magie, Rogue et McGonagall, mais Harry savait que son tour ne tarderait pas. Il en avait été prévenu, et maintenant, à peine quelques heures après les événements, il se tenait, debout, guettant le moindre mouvement de la porte…

Quand, enfin, la poignée se baissa et la porte s'ouvrit, le garçon se poussa. Il laissa passer Fudge, tout d'abord, mais également les deux professeurs. Il eut d'ailleurs droit à un regard encourageant de la part de Minerva McGonagall – qu'il avait appris à apprécier pendant son séjour à Gryffondor, – et un rapide coup d'œil – bien qu'inexpressif – de Rogue. Ce fut ensuite la voix du vieux directeur qui résonna dans la tour.

– Entre, Harry.

Le garçon pénétra dans le bureau et ferma la lourde porte en bois. Dumbledore lui indiqua un siège. Il s'assit.

– J'imagine que tu as des questions…

Harry hocha la tête. Il attendit un moment, puis, voyant le sorcier l'encourager, il commença.

– Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ?

– Oh, répondit Dumbledore en souriant. – … rien. Après les vacances, tu reviendras à Poudlard, et tu continueras ton éducation… Un petit peu spéciale.

– Et la pierre ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? Pourquoi Rogue la voulait ?

– Tu sais, je me méfie du professeur Quirrell depuis déjà quelques temps… à raison, d'ailleurs, c'était lui qui tuait les licornes. Quand je suis parti, en début de semaine… c'était d'ailleurs pour aller discuter avec Caliginus, mais peu importe… Et bien j'ai demandé au professeur Rogue de s'assurer de la protection de la pierre. Puis, après quelques jours sans aucune trace de notre ami… le vampire, bien-sûr… j'ai décidé de reprendre les choses en main. J'ai envoyé Severus chercher la pierre, histoire de soigneusement la garder… le temps de mon séjour hors du château. Non pas que je ne fasse pas confiance à la sécurité de Poudlard… bien que certaines rumeurs semblent critiquer un certain relâchement à ce niveau-là, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur. – … Mais, permets-moi de m'en vanter une fois : je crois bien connaître la magie.

Harry acquiesça. C'était donc pour Dumbledore que Rogue était descendu…

– Et le vampire ? Il aurait dû me tuer, non ?

Le vieux professeur afficha un large sourire.

– Oui. Et je dois dire que ce n'est qu'à la suite d'une heureuse coïncidence que nous sommes tous encore ici. Vois-tu… Caliginus t'a sauvé de Voldemort, tandis que Voldemort t'a sauvé de Caliginus.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Le vampire l'avait sauvé, ça oui, mais comment Voldemort aurait-il pu le sauver ?

– Bien évidemment, continua le professeur, il ne l'a pas fait volontairement. Mais, tu vois, il a ordonné à Quirrell de te tuer. Notre cher professeur s'est donc tourné vers toi… C'est bien cela ?

– Oui.

– Et bien, derrière lui, si le professeur Rogue m'a en effet dit la vérité… ce dont je n'ai aucune raison de douter… je crois savoir qu'il y a eu un effondrement. Entre nous, il n'était pas dû au hasard. Ce mur était plus faible, parce que derrière, il y avait une grotte, qui menait à l'extérieur… Quoiqu'il en soit, Caliginus a pu entrer.

Harry commençait lentement à comprendre. C'était en effet donc dû à un heureux hasard… mais pas tout à fait.

– Ce qui t'a sauvé, Harry, c'est le fait que Quirrell ait le visage de Voldemort derrière lui, et qu'à ce moment précis, il essayait de te tuer. Par conséquent, lorsque Caliginus se tourna vers toi pour te chasser… et bien il croisa le regard de Voldemort. Tu comprends ?

– Oui. répondit lentement le garçon. – Du coup, la vampire… Caliginus… s'en est pris à Voldemort…

– … parce qu'il a croisé le regard de quelqu'un d'autre. Exactement ! Tu connais la suite mieux que moi. Après avoir aspiré Voldemort de Quirrell, qui en est malheureusement… mort… il est parti.

– S'il a été aspiré par Caliginus… Voldemort ne peut pas revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

– Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que Voldemort soit mort. Il doit, _a priori_, avoir fusionné avec Caliginus… Les vampires, je te l'ai dit, sont très puissants. Mais, fais-moi confiance, Voldemort n'a rien à leur envier. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'en ce moment même, ces deux… âmes maudites… sont en train de se battre à l'intérieur du corps vampirique. La vraie question est… qui est-ce qui en sortira vainqueur ?

Harry ne bougeait plus. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Mais il lui restait encore une question…

– Le professeur Rogue a connu mon père, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

– C'est pour ça que vous m'avez nommé son stagiaire.

Dumbledore réfléchit un instant, puis se rapprocha du jeune garçon.

– Severus et James n'ont jamais été en très bon termes. Mais ça arrive, ces choses-là, lorsque l'on fréquente des personnes. En revanche, ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que le professeur Rogue est un excellent enseignant. Tu as été renvoyé, malheureusement… Mais je crois qu'à son contact, tu peux beaucoup apprendre. À condition que tu continues les cours, il en va de soit…

– J'ai le choix ?

– Bien-sûr. Je ne force personne, dit Dumbledore en souriant de plus belle.

– Et lui… il a accepté de continuer ? À me donner des cours, je veux dire.

– Et bien… oui.

– … D'accord… J'espère juste pouvoir faire plus que nettoyer sa salle…

– Je lui dirai, conclut le professeur. – Si tu n'as plus de questions… tu peux disposer.

Harry se leva et se tourna vers la porte. Il l'empoigna… puis se retourna vers Dumbledore.

– Professeur…

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que j'ai fait quoi que ce soit de… bien, cette année ? Je veux dire, je me suis fait renvoyé, j'ai risqué la vie d'un de mes amis… Ron… je me suis mis un vampire sur le dos… et au final, quand je croyais enfin pouvoir aider… empêcher de voler la pierre… Et bien je me suis trompé. Je n'ai, finalement, pas servi à grand-chose en bas…

Le vieux professeur afficha à nouveau un sourire. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas « juste un sourire ». Ce n'était pas non plus un sourire de pitié. C'était un sourire de sympathie.

– Détrompe-toi, Harry, tu es loin de l'échec… Premièrement, tu as vécu des aventures inconnues de tous autour de toi… même de moi ! Tu t'es fait renvoyé, certes, mais crois-tu vraiment que je t'aurais gardé… que je t'aurais proposé un stage si ton cas était réellement désespéré ? Tu as deux possibilités. Soit tu acceptes l'idée d'un destin… et dans ce cas, tu ne peux pas échouer échouer signifierait en effet rater ton destin. Mais moi, je te propose autre chose. Tu écris ton destin. Ce sont tes expériences passées qui écrivent ton histoire, et elles dépendent de toi. Il faut juste apprendre à… se satisfaire de ce qu'on a… Ta mère l'avait bien compris. Et pour cette année, plus objectivement, tu as sauvé le professeur Rogue et la pierre. Et ce n'est pas rien.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

– Bien-sûr ! affirma Dumbledore, voyant l'incompréhension de Harry. – En rencontrant Caliginus et en descendant dans la cave… tu as empêché Quirinus de voler la pierre, et au passage, de tuer Rogue.

– Mais ce n'était pas directement moi. Et si je n'avais pas rencontré Caliginus, vous ne seriez pas parti !

– Harry, on ne peut savoir ce qui serait arrivé « si… » La seule chose qu'on a, ce sont des faits… ici et maintenant. Et ils sont clairs : tu as bien plus servi que tu ne veux bien l'admettre. Et je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi quant à tes actions « directes ». Dans un sens, tu as fait tes choix… Tu as directement choisi d'aller dans la forêt… et tu as délibérément choisi de descendre dans la cave… Mais on tarde. Il va falloir que l'on se quitte…

Harry salua son aîné, puis sortit du bureau et rejoignit ses amis.

La dernière semaine s'écoula bien plus vite que prévu. Harry accueillit avec joie les heureuses informations : ses amis avaient réussi leurs examens. Y compris Fred et George. Hermione, bien-sûr, avait eu des résultats frôlant la perfection. Ron, quant à lui, s'en était sorti avec des résultats « convenables », selon McGonagall.

Quand vint le jour de boucler les valises, les trois amis se levèrent plus tôt. Ils descendirent manger, puis sortirent faire un dernier tour dans le parc du château.

Il y faisait un temps merveilleux. Sous un ardent soleil d'été, brillant de mille feux, une douce brise s'élevait. Il n'y avait aucun nuage. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent ensemble, sur la tendre herbe truffée de petites fleurs merveilleusement belles, non loin du majestueux saule cogneur. Ils regardaient, au niveau de l'horizon, les collines forestières qui se découpaient très nettement du vaste ciel d'un bleu uni, reposant. Aux pieds du château, autour d'une petite île peuplée de quelques arbres, s'étendait jusqu'à l'infini, parfaitement calme et regorgeant de mystères, le lac noir.

FIN DU TROISIÈME CHOIXPITRE.

FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE ANNÉE.

17


End file.
